


What Happend Next

by ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set six months after the events of the film. Mal finds herself in serious trouble, Ben struggles with the hardships of being king. Evie is in a love triangle, Jay is struggling to be pleasant, Carlos is just trying to help everyone out and the villains have a whole new plan in store for the people of Auradon and there children...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Disney Descendants all rights go to there respective owners.

Set six months after the film.

Ben’s POV

Six months passed in a blur of happiness and fun. Becoming king has many perks I discovered, yet none of that mattered to me. I did not just become king I got the most beautiful, amazing girlfriend along with it who I could never be apart from. Who presently is practically lying on top of me. I stroke Mal’s perfect purple hair gently as she sleeps and resist the urge to press a kiss to her soft pink lips as I don't want to wake her. She’d probably kill me if I did for one as neither of us got much sleep last night or most of tonight and several nights during the six months. However all this had to be done in secret as, despite being king of Auradon my parents would kill me if they realized I’ve had a girl in my bed on various nights and have been doing a various number of inappropriate activities on some of them. To be honest they still don't particularly like that Mal is my girlfriend or Mal in general as they still believe she will become like her mother and try to kill us all but I know Mal and I know she will never ever become like her mother as Mal is different. Mal is good and Mal is mine and I am her’s forever and always. I love her more than anything in the world, she is my world and I would give anything just to get down on one knee and ask her to marry me. Yet something stops me. My parents, they won't give me there blessing and think I am too young (even though I am king for gods sake) to be married and believe Mal is just a crush, not appropriate queen material and upon requesting there blessing they broached me maybe giving Audrey another go, which wouldn't work at all as she is currently dating Jay (yes surprised me to, Mal considerably more) and my parents retaliated with the fact that Mal ruined my relationship with Audrey in the first place which wasn't a bad thing at all as even if she didn't give me a ‘love cookie’ as she calls it I would have broken up with Audrey anyway as Mal already had me under her spell from the moment I laid eyes on her and it is one spell I know will never, ever be broken.

Mal's POV

The sunlight pours through the window, warming my face. once upon a time during my time on The isle of the lost every time the sun shone I would get very angry, I hated the sun just like everyone else residing there and I would let my mother teach me new tricks to take my mind of it but now I realize it's pure beauty especially at times like this. I move my head from ben’s chest to look up at him, realizing that he’s watching me. “How long have you been watching me?” I ask softly. “A while, you’re so cute when your sleeping.” He smiles kissing my lips gently, I smile against his lips. “What time is it?” I yawn sleepily, he runs his hand through my hair before checking the clock on his bedside cabinet. “Six, school starts promptly in two hours time.” He groans miserably. “Your king of Auradon you should be allowed to chose when you wish to attend school and when your tired girlfriend wants to also.” I smile, he kisses my forehead. “Unfortunately not. My parents still have firm control over me. I, unfortunately have to attend school just like everybody else as do you.” He informs me. “Damm.” I mutter. “I know. I'd much rather lie in bed all day with you then do anything of the sort. Except maybe a few activities…” Ben runs his hand down my side, I giggle girlishly. “We did plenty of that last night.” I reply. “I know, but it was very enjoyable was it not?” He gives me a dazzling smile. “Yes, yes it was and we do have two more hours…” I smile back as he kisses me passionately, trailing his lips down my chin, my throat, resting his head against my chest as he kisses the side of my neck seductivly… “Ben? Ben dear are you up?” Comes the distinctive voice of Belle, Ben’s mother and former queen of Auradon. “Ohh god.” I squeal silently. “Ben?” The booming voice of his father calls. “Ohh my god your parents. Did you know they were coming?” I whisper. “Nope. Ohh Christ. Um I'm just getting dressed Mom.” Ben calls loud enough for his parents to hear before turning back to me. “Mal I'm so sorry.” He apologises quickly. “It's ok. I better go before Evie awakes any way. Hope everything goes alright with your parents.” I kiss my boyfriend quickly yet passionately as I launch myself out of his arms and off the bed, grabbing my clothes, hurrying to get dressed. “Love you Mal.” He catches up to me, kissing me one last time quickly before I dart to the window. “Be careful.” He warns me worriedly. “Rotten to the core remember? Good luck.” I smile before climbing down to the lower roof. I'd hate to have thought of the scene that would have played out if I had been caught by his parents, who still don't like me very much. Not to mention how embarrassing that would have been, especially with the position we were in. I probably would have had to have gone anyway with the time being what it is as my roommate and best friend, well practically my sister Evie normally wakes quite early to begin her morning beauty ritual that normally disturbs me at a very early time in the morning but I hope I'm early enough to sneak in without her even noticing as if she knew where I'd been and what I'd been doing I'd probably never live it down!

Evie's POV

The alarm rings out loud. Half past six time to start my beauty ritual. I think to myself as I roll out of bed. Looking across to the bed next to me at my best friend, who is currently sitting up reading a magazine I'd lent her. “Up early today Mal? You normally complain I'm up to early.” I smirk at her as I pass her. “Had a rather restless night Eves.” She yawns. “Yes you look like you have. You have awful bed hair.” I comment looking at her usually well kept purple hair which is now sticking out in all directions. “Thanks for noticing.” She smirks sarcastically. “Ohh I'm sorry, you know what I'm like though. I can't help it. Do you want me to style it for you? I smile. “Rather you didn't.” She mutters dryly. “Ohh come on Mal! Let me please.” I beg, pouting for her. “What about your beauty ritual?” She reminds me. “Afterwards.” I wave my hand, disappearing into the bathroom. I take a quick peek at my phone, one new message from Chad, two from Doug. Ohh god. I think, I can't take this much more. During the past six months Chad and Doug have both been vying for my affection. I thought I had chosen Doug but Chad had apologized for his actions and had been so sweet to me and we had made out under the stands once or twice so I found myself stuck in a love triangle with no way out! I haven't told Mal or Carlos or Jay about any of this yet as they are all happy in there relationships, Mal especially. But I need them to help me decide something I don't think I can do on my own.

No Ones Point Of View

The sun shined high in the sky, sending a beam of light through the circular window hitting the small creature in the middle of the room as three silhouetted figures chant a language unknown. “That girl is indeed powerful.” Jafar mutters between chants. “Tell me about it, this is taking forever.” The Evil Queen growls. “It will be worth while though.” Cruella De Vil assures them as the chant continues until a cloud of green and purple smoke lifts into the air and the small creature grows into the person it once was. “At last.” Maleficent smiles to herself, looking at her companions. “Finally.” The Evil Queen mutters. “You were right Jafar my daughter is very powerful but soon she will see the error of her ways. Our new plan has only just begun and this time the villains will win. My nasty little girl won't know what's hit her until it's too late.” Maleficent cackles firing a blast of power at a board that hangs a picture of the new king of Auradon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I do not own Disney Descendants all rights go to there respective owners.

 

Ben’s POV 

After scrambling to get myself dressed and presentable I take a deep breath and descend the stairs to get to the living room where I find my parents standing side by side. “Ahh Ben finally! You look a bit flustered are you alright?” My mother asks concerned. “I'm fine, just surprised me that's all.” I smile through my worry for Mal. She's climbed out of my window before and every time it worries the hell out of me. “Did you want anything?” I ask. “Ahh yes we do! We’d like your opinion on something.” My father starts. “What? Anything.” I smile brightly, excited at the prospect of giving my opinion as king. “Well your father and I thought that, well after the coronation and everything that the villain kids.” My mother starts I hold my hand up to silence them. “What about them?” I say quickly. “It's not about them dear. Don’t worry, it's about there parents. After the coronation it showed us that they are prepared to resurface and with you only new to the job of king we would like to send guards in to the Isle Of The Lost and round them up and lock them away on an even distant island with stronger defenses.” My mother explains. “Is the Isle Of The Lost’s protection not enough? Is this necessary?” I ask sharply. “We would just like to be absolutely certain especially with the power Maleficent’s daughter showed us.” My father tuts disapprovingly. “Mal you mean. Look we've been over this. Mal won't hurt anybody, yet what you're proposing is going to make an impact on her. So if you don't mind I'd like to talk it over with her first before making my decision and as king that is all I have to say on the matter.” I say sternly. My parents give me a disapproving look yet say nothing as they know nothing will change my mind and as I am king they can't do anything about it!

Audrey’s POV

I wait impatiently outside Jay and Carlos’s door. I've been dating Jay now for three months after an on off relationship with Chad. I still yearn for Ben within but I feel different with Jay, I feel new and amazing. My parents and grandparents hate my relationship with him but to be honest I really don't care what they have to say. I am about to knock when Jane skids up next to me joining my side as she waits for her boyfriend, Carlos who asked her out right after the coronation. I smile warmly at her. “Hey Jane.” I say politely. “Hey, any sign of movement from in there?” She asks. “Nope. They better hurry up. Classes start in fifteen minutes.” I mutter, yet before I knock again the door swings open with a flick of Carlos’s hand. “Good morning! Hey Jane.” Carlos smiles, linking arms with her before disappearing down the corridor. “Hey.” Jay’s voice comes as I feel strong arms wrap around my middle. “Hey yourself!” I turn to kiss him deeply before taking his hand in mine heading down the corridor to our first class of the day.

Jay and I walk hand in hand down the corridor, earning me some disapproving looks from the cheer squad. I roll my eyes at them. I'm lucky I'm head cheerleader and they can't say anything to my face about my relationship with Jay or I would kick them off the squad yet it still gets to me and Jay can tell. “Ignore them. I don't care what they think you shouldn't either, Jesus Christ!” He cries as a cloud of green smoke flys past his head. I look around to find the source. “God I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from.” Comes the voice of the girl who stole Ben from me. Mal. She looks very flustered though, not her usual cocky confident self. Evie close by her side, stroking her arm. Jay releases my hand to go over to the girl he sees as a sister. “You ok Mal?” He asks worriedly. “Yes. I'm ohh no!” She cries as more magic leaps from her hands hitting into a set of lockers. “What's up with your magic?” Jay asks her. “I don't know it's just started going out of control I have no idea what's wrong I've never not had control of my powers before ohh god.” She whispers as green smoke leaps from her fingers hurtling towards me, I duck. “Careful where your aiming that!” I yell angrily. “I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me today.” She looks down, panic evident in her eyes. “What’s going on here?” Comes the voice of my ex boyfriend Ben, sorry King Ben as he jogs toward us. “Mal's powers are out of control, we don't know what's wrong with her.” Evie states calmly whilst repeatedly stroking her friends arm. “Did you do something to her!” Jay says angrily, glaring at Ben. “Jay!” I gasp, resting my hand in his arm in shock. “Not that I know of.” Ben moves closer to Mal, who moves away from him. “Mal calm down.” Ben holds his hands out toward her. “I don't want to hurt you!” She protests. “You won't. I know you won't, come here.” He holds his arms out toward her and when she doesn't move he rushes forward and pulls her into his arms. “No!” She protests but when nothing happens for a couple of moments she relaxes into his embrace just as the class bell rings out. “Dam we have P.E hate that douce bag Aladdin, he hates my guts. Look after her Ben.” Jay mutters before taking my hand and leading us away as I too have P.E. “God that was tense I thought you were going to hurt Ben back there.” I shudder. “I was looking out for Mal and if he had done anything to hurt her I probably would have harmed him in some way.” He mutters angrily before taking my hand again. “Now what was I saying about our P.E teacher?” He smirks as we walk down the corridor an uneasy feeling shaking me to the core.

Mal’s POV

I never lose control of my powers. Never, ever it's something that just doesn't happen my mother made sure of that and I have always had perfect control over them no matter what I conjured up yet in a few split seconds all that control was lost until Ben pulled me into his arms yet the after effects still linger and I focus on controlling my rapid breathing. “What happened?” Ben asks gently. “I don't know Evie and I were walking to class and suddenly my powers came alive and I couldn't stop them and they kept coming and coming.” I cry burying my head into his chest. “I'll leave you two. See you in class Mal.” Evie touches my shoulder before heading in the direction we were heading in before my powers began acting up. “Your not going to class Mal, not like this. Come on I'll take you back to my room.” Ben wraps his arm around my shoulders and I put my arm around his waist as he leads me away.

Ben’s POV

I practically carry an exhausted Mal back to my room and by the time we get there I have to carry her up to my bedroom, placing her carefully on my bed before lying down next to her like we had been doing only hours previously. I remember the conversation I had with my parents and I know I have to tell her what we discussed as she has a right to know but I don't know if it's just going to make matters worse which could result in severe consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Descendants! All rights go to there respective owners.

Chapter Three

Evie’s POV

Class has begun and Mal hasn't shown, maybe her powers acted up again or Ben has taken her someplace to rest as she looked to exhausted and it actually worried me to see her like that as Mal is the strong one the one who holds us all together and to see her lost and afraid really shook me. I am about to text Ben to ask if she's okay when Chad slides up next to me. I smile at him. “Heard your friend had an accident is she alright?” He asks, smiling at me. “I was about to try and find that out.” I smile back. “Well if there's a drama and you need a break there's a game on next Friday and I would very much like for you to come with me and then maybe have lunch?” He suggests I am about to reply when Doug moves to my other side. “Hey Evie! Is Mal alright? Everyone's talking about her little slip up. Do you want to study with me at break and at lunch, I could buy you lunch? Or if you need to go to Mal I can come with and see what I can do to help?” He offers kindly. “Excuse me I think we were having a conversation.” Chad folds his arms, Doug straightens his glasses. “Didn't sound like it to me so Evie what would you like to do?” He gives me a beaming smile. I drop my head to the desk. When did life become so complicated? 

Ben’s POV

I don't get to tell Mal about the conversation straight away as she falls asleep quite quickly and soon enough I do also and the next time I awake I find that it's early evening and that classes have ended. God I'm in trouble. I think but all that matters to me is the beautiful girl sleeping next to me. She stirs suddenly leaping into a sitting position. “Hey, hey take it easy, take it easy.” I say soothingly, stroking her back. “What time is it?” She asks. “Quarter to six.” I admit. “Ohh my god we missed a whole day of school. Ohh crap your parents are going to kill you.” She laughs softly. “I don't care. I wasn't about to let you go to class in that state you were in, do you not know what caused it?” I kiss her cheek. “No I was just talking to Evie and that was it.” She shudders. “You didn't injure yourself climbing out of my window this morning did you?” I ask. “Nope, how did that go by the way?” She asks sweetly. I am silent, I have driven myself into a tight spot here I realize and I know I'm going to have to come clean to Mal. “My parents want me to do something as king and I wanted to ask your opinion first.” I start easy. She shifts to face me. “What do you need my opinion on?” She asks surprise evident in her silky voice. “My parents want to round up your mom and the other’s parents and move them to a different island that they will secure as they believe that after the events of the coronation things have changed and…” “Because I grabbed the wand and turned my mother into a lizard they think I'm a possible threat and that I'll turn my mom back and start a war?” Mal mutters. “No! Mal of course not.” I say quickly but she can see right through me. “You don't have to lie for them Ben I understand but I won't ever do anything like that you know I won't. I couldn't, I'd lose you…” She starts trembling before breaking down in floods of tears. “Shh, shh Mal it's okay you'll never lose me. I believe you.” I tighten my hold on her as she sobs continuously. “Why can't we just leave them on the Isle Of The Lost, why do we need to interfere?” She sniffs. “So is that a no?” I ask. “No it's not a no you've got to do what you've got to do. I understand it's just my moms a lizard she can't do anything and I thought everything was settling down nicely.” She whimpers. “It is! This is only a small bump in the road Mal and we’ll get through it I promise you.” I kiss the top of her head and she seems to relax slightly just as I hear my front door slam. 

At the sound of the door Mal and I freeze. “BENJAMIN!” Comes the angered voice of my father. “Stay here.” I whisper. “I'll just go. Don't want to get you in any more trouble.” A slight smile crosses her lips as she heads for my window. “I'll text you when there gone.” I promise, she blows me a kiss before disappearing out the window. I straighten my jacket before heading downstairs, preparing myself for the reprimanding I am about to get. “There you are! We’ve just gotten news from your teachers that you attend none of your classes today! We had an agreement about this. You are still expected to attend school like everyone else!” My father lits into me the moment I walk down the stairs. “I wasn't feeling great so I came back here and fell asleep. I'm sorry it won't happen again.” I apologize. “You should have gone to the nurse to get excused. Why didn't you do that?” Dad presses. “I felt really dizzy and exhausted I wasn't thinking straight.” I rub my head in exaggeration. “How are you feeling now dear?” Mom asks. “Much better thanks.” I smile she nods. “Have you given any thought about our proposition?” He asks. I nod. “Yes and your right. It's better to be safe then sorry. I'll get on to it, can we confer on it though?” I ask them they nod. “Yes you may. This is a very mature decision Ben I am very proud.” Dad cracks a smile, placing a hand on my shoulder before heading toward the door. Mum moves to hug me. “Well done dear.” She smiles before following my father out. I wait until I hear there footsteps rescind before sighing with relief. That was close!

Evie’s POV

I sit on my bed doing my homework, occasionally checking my phone for messages as both Chad and Doug have been texting me non stop for the past few hours and only recently have they seemed to have packed it in. I am also checking my phone for messages from Mal as she showed to none of her classes today and that worries me greatly. “For god’s sake Eves! Pick one already!” I hear the familiar voice of my best friend call, which accompanies with the slamming of the door. “Mal! Are you ok??” I leap from my sitting position to race towards her, pulling her into an embrace. “Yes I'm fine, don't know what that was all about earlier but I seem to be fine now. Ben took care of me.” She smiles before plonking herself, rather ungracefully I might add onto her bed kicking of her unlaced boots. “Got a killer of a headache though.” She rubs her head. “Do you want me to get you anything?” I offer. “Nope but if you don't mind switching the light off and shutting the hell up that'll make me feel better.” She mutters, I smile just as my phone goes. “If that's either Chad or Doug that phone isn't gonna last the night.” She snarls. “I'm sorry Mal! I just don't know who to choose! Both have there advantages and disadvantages but I can't seem to pick! Please make the decision for me!!” I beg her she smiles. “Doug. He's a human being.” She states. “But Chad is...” “Chad is an absolute air head and is so far up his own ass it's unbelievable do yourself a favor and go out with Doug at least he has a personality!” Mal snaps. “It's not that simple Mal! You don't understand cause you have a serious boyfriend.” I mutter. Mal sighs then clicks her fingers. “Ok. Why don't you accept one of there proposals and I'll occupy the other?” She suggests. “With what?” I say in a warning tone. “Magic of course!” Mal smiles. “Are you sure that's best right now?” I ask in surprise. “No probably not. Ok how about this you know Mulan’s daughter Lonnie? Well she doesn't have a boyfriend so if I can get her to occupy one of the boys you can take the other one out. How does that sound?” Mal suggests, I beam. “Yes! God yes that will work brilliantly! This is why you are practically my sister!” I smile bouncing around the room. “Yeh yeh now switch the lights off and shut the hell up!” Mal replies. “Love you to Mal!”

Jay’s POV

I lie on my bed staring at the ceiling, throwing darts at a picture of my P.E teacher Aladdin. God no wonder my father hated him so much the guys a douce bag. Gave me two detentions today for no apparent reason which pissed Audrey off and now she's not answering her phone! I glare at the ceiling some more until I snap at the simple sound of a touch screen click. “Would you turn that phone of for gods sake man!” I yell at Carlos who timidly clicks the screen some more before turning it off. “Sorry bidding Jane goodnight!” He says cheerfully. “At least yours is talking to you.” I huff as he strokes that blasted dog. “Audrey's not upset about the detentions Jay. She's upset about earlier when you threatened Ben.” He sighs. “What do you mean by that I thought he had upset Mal!” I yell in defense. “No you need to put yourself in her shoes Jay. She's used to prince charmings all nicey nice and well not people like you, a little volatile. She's trying to get used to your world and your not giving anything back so think it over and talk to her in the morning because she's not ignoring you she got her phone take off her by her gran when she read your messages to her. Night!!!” Carlos chimes merrily before switching the light off. I lie there for a few minutes before it hits me. “Ohh f….”


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Disney Descendants all rights go to there respective owners.

Chapter Four

Mal’s POV

Morning rises bright and early, waking me from my gentle slumber. It's kinda weird not having Ben’s arms around me or having him at all in my bed as I've seem to have spent more time like that then I thought and it makes me a little tearful not to see him in the morning for some unknown reason and I sit up to see Evie peacefully asleep in her bed. Reminding me of what I have to do for her today I am about to lie back down and nurse my still aching head when a pang of nausea over comes me. I leap of the bed, racing to the en suite bathroom, throwing up violently into the toilet. “Mal, Mal! Are you alright ohh god are you sick?” Evie races into the bathroom, pulling my hair clear of the firing line. Something I am rather grateful for! “What do you think this looks like Evie!” I snap in annoyance. “Sorry! Do you think this is connected to yesterday in any way? Do you want me to take you to the nurse?” She says quickly. “No I rather you didn't and probably. It's probably a bug or Ben’s cooking. He cooked for me the night before last.” I shudder at the thought of Ben’s attempt at making me food, I had eaten it anyway though and is probably what is causing all this mess! “Didn’t you have a bug the other week? Or were you drunk?” She asks. “It's probably the same bug I wasn't drunk, I only had a small sip and I swear Jay spiked it with something it was absolutely gross. Much like this!” I groan before throwing up some more, she strokes my hair soothingly. “Do you want me to get Ben for you?” She offers. “No, think it's wearing off anyway.” I pull away from the toilet as the queasy feeling disappears just like that, I brush my teeth quickly before heading to get dressed. “Maybe you should stay here.” Evie touches my arm. “Nope. See I'm fine now and if I miss another day of school things are gonna looks a bit suspicious and anyway I've got to sort you out haven't I?” I smile at my best friend before heading out the door.

Carlos’s POV

A morning of lessons pass me by almost as if they didn't even happen and soon I find myself at break with my amazing girlfriend and friend Lonnie and even then I find my mind wandering. Evie’s having so much trouble with Chad and Doug, no one knows what's wrong with Mal and my beloved brother like friend is having adjustment issues but I Carlos De Vil am determined to help them all out with their troubles and I won't stop until I do. “Carlos, Carlos you’re away with the fairy’s today what's up?” Jane pulls me out of my thought track, I smile at her. “Nothing just thinking about my friends and there troubles, I wish I could help them all you see.” I explain just as a very pale looking Mal stumbles in. “Mal! Ohh my god you look awful! Come sit down.” I pat the bench next to me she sits automatically rubbing her head. “Are you alright?” Jane asks quietly Mal gives her a dry smile. “Yes I'm alright, think I have bad food poisoning. Last time I'm nice when someone who can't cook makes me food!” She laughs. “God was it Ben? Because when we were kids he decided to make his own rendition of lasagne for the class. Well let's just say there was no class for like a week! God that was awful! Swear he mixed some kinda potion into it!” Lonnie laughs Mal smiles. “Yes it was! I couldn't find it in me to complain though, he made such an effort for me.” She rests her head on her hands before shaking her head and looking at Lonnie. “Ok so I'm gathering you all know about Evie’s situation with a Chad and Doug right? Well she can't seem to get either one of them on there own so I was thinking that maybe Lonnie could provide a distraction for Chad and let Evie pursue Doug.” Mal reveals. “Ok but how about I provide a distraction for Doug and let Evie pursue Chad.” Lonnie smiles. “I would prefer it if you would distract Chad as Doug is actually a human being!” Mal sighs. “Look you asked for my help and if you want it I will choose which one I distract and to be perfectly honest Mal Evie and Chad are so alike! They both believe there the fairest of them all, they go great together and Doug is so innocent and sweet and him I wouldn't mind distracting as you say it.” Lonnie explains, Mal nods. “Ok. I'll tell Evie.” Mal smiles just as the bell rings for class.

Kissing Jane goodbye I follow Mal in the direction of class with the Fairy Godmother, I don't mind her as much now but Mal is still on shaky grounds with her ever since the coronation. “God I hate this class.” Mal growls as we walk down the corridor. “It's alright, shame Jane isn't in it but that's really all I have against it.” I reply. “I wish Ben was in in that would make it much more… Ohh god.” She groans before racing across the corridor, throwing up in the nearest bin. “Mal, Mal are you ok?” I pull her hair back for her, stroking her back in a hope to provide her some comfort. “Yes, yeah I'm alright, I was like this, this morning.” She murmurs. I slip my arm around my waist to steady her, a little startled at seeing Mal like this but I guess even the strongest of us can have a sick day. “Do you want me to take you to the nurse you don't look at all well?” I offer kindly. “I wish people would stop asking me that! No thank you Carlos and anyway I've got to tell Evie of what's been decided.” She says a little sharply, I decide to change the conversation. “Yes about that your not to happy about Evie giving Chad a go first are you?” I smile. “Well to be honest the odds could still be in Doug’s favor. Evie will give Chad a try and upon realizing he's a selfish no good douce bag then she will realize that she is meant to be with Doug as he cares about her truly and is not a self loving pompous asshole which is what Chad is.” She gives me a sly smile. “Why don't we just let Evie choose?” I suggest. “What’s the fun in that?” Mal replies, I shake my head tiredly knowing that this is going to get complicated.

Ben’s POV

I don't have classes today in fact I am hauled up in my office trying to decide on a strategy to capture my girlfriend’s mother and her friends parents. What fun! “You can have any number of guards you want you know, as many as you need for this to go down without a hitch.” My father informs me. I nod in response, looking at the map of the Isle Of The Lost. A thought comes to me. “What about magic?” I ask softly, my parents look up at me simultaneously. “I doubt the Fairy Godmother would like that, I doubt she'd mind once you brought them successfully back to Auradon but I doubt she'd like to go into the heat of battle dear.” My mother smiles sadly but neither of them got what I actually meant. “I didn't mean the Fairy Godmother actually. I meant Mal.” I say quickly. “Maleficent’s daughter? Are you insane Benjamin?” My father explodes with rage. “She took her mother down before, she can do the same to the others.” I protest. “No. No way the minute you take her back there she'll turn against you, reunite with her mother and the other villains and they’ll take over Auradon. What I propose you do during the mission is lock your Mal and the other villain kids in the dungeons until you return and their parents are placed in a secure location.” My father suggests. “How dare you tell me to do such a thing! I will not do that to the woman I love and her friends. I am king I shall do this my way and if I want Mal there then I'll have her there and for the last time Mal is on our side she would never do a thing to hurt us. Stop attacking her. In fact leave me. I'll plan this on my own.” I snap. “Your making a huge mistake Benjamin.” My father warns me. “The doors over there.” I snarl, my father begins to say something but my mother grabs his arm. “Leave him Adam, let him cool off.” My mother says calmly as they both leave. Leaving me feeling rather pissed off.

Mal’s POV

I twiddle the pen in my hand as I look at the exam paper on my desk, using a small spell I magic up a small piece of paper on which I explain to Evie what was discussed. It is returned quite quickly. “Ohh ok. Thanks for being an amazing friend and helping me out xxx” I smile at the message. I am about to send her another one when another pang of nausea hits me, I get up heading for the door, which slams shut the minute I reach it. “And just where do you think your off to?” The Fairy Godmother asks sharply. “Bathroom.” I groan. “Ben’s in a important meeting at the moment Mal.” She smiles to herself. “No I am actually gonna be sick so please open the door.” I beg, practically scraping at it. “She is actually quite ill, she was sick before class.” Carlos explains for me. “If she was ill before hand why didn't she go to the nurse?” She queries. “I did offer but it's Mal.” Carlos replies and before either Evie can pipe up in my defence or the Fairy Godmother can retort to make it look like I'm faking I blow the hinges off the door, darting out into the corridor racing to the bathroom, throwing up again. I do love Ben dearly but on the whole the people of Auradon are as thick as two short planks!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Disney Descendants all rights go to there respective owners.

 

Chapter Five

 

Evie's POV

 

After Mal bursts out of the door (literally) there is five seconds of chaos until Carlos and I explain to the Fairy Godmother that Mal really is ill (still don't think she believed us) and we were sent back to work. I look at the note in my hand Mal wrote me. I must tell Chad I can go with him to the game on that Friday that will be the perfect time to see if he is the one for me then after (if he hasn't fallen for Lonnie) have a go with Doug and then finally make my mind up of who is my one true boyfriend!

About ten minutes later Mal still hasn't returned. Carlos looks at me before sending a note. “Someone needs to go check on Mal.” He writes what I was thinking I hold up my hand.   
"Fairy Godmother, can I please go to the toilet?” I ask as politely as I can. “Very well, check on Mal whilst your there.” She nods, I move quickly for the burnt door, racing down the corridor yet I bump into something. “Evie where are you off to?” Chad smiles placing his hands on my arms. “Mal she's not very well and I need to go to her to make sure she's ok.” I explain. “Ohh ok or you could get Jay or Carlos to do that and we could ditch.” He grins. I shake my head. “No I need to go to Mal but about your offer on Friday, I'll be there.” I smile. “Knew you couldn't resist me Evie, see you then.” He kisses my cheek before practically skipping off in the other direction. I smile to myself before heading off to find my friend.

 

Jay’s POV

 

After getting kicked out of P.E for bad language by Mr Aladdin Sir, I head down the deserted corridors. I'm supposed to report the the heads office but hey my best friend is in with the king I'm sure I'll be let off with a warning as usual and it's not really my fault that my P.E teacher has it in for me because of my dad and that I could probably beat him in a building climbing competition! I would actually like to find Audrey at this moment in time to make things right after yesterday and sure enough I find her walking in the opposite direction as I'd it were fate. “Audrey!” I call her name, she turns instantly. “Jay…” She says quietly. “Audrey I'm really sorry about yesterday..”   
“I love you.” She cuts me off. “What?” I gasp shocked, thought she'd start yelling at me or something I wasn't expecting that! “I love you I'm sorry about yesterday to I shouldn't have reacted like that, I tried to call you but my grandmother took my phone from me.” I kiss her to silence her. “I love you to. I'm sorry I over reacted, it's hard to adjust to a more peaceful setting when you've lived your whole life on the isle.” I sigh she hugs me. “And I'm determined to help with that.” She links my arm as we head off down the corridor. “What was your grandmother’s reaction exactly?” I snigger. “She nearly hit the roof, I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life! I wouldn't message me anything for a bit, I don't know when my phone shall be returned, or my laptop to be honest and I believe I'm grounded. Anyway what are you doing out of class? I'm running an errand but I doubt very much you are. What did you do?” She smiles at me. “Had a disagreement with my P.E teacher he is such an asshole I am not my father I am unique human being!” I mutter. “This had gone on long enough. I will sort this out.” She grins, kissing my cheek before heading into the bathroom. “Ohh my god are you ok!” I hear Audrey squeak. “Audrey!” I call walking in. “You can't be in here good god!” Audrey gasps. “It's just the bathroom.” I sigh. “Sorry on the isle no one really cared about separating public bathrooms the four of us actually used to sit in them and do graffiti.” Evie explains for me. “You have so much to learn.” Audrey rolls her eyes. “What's up anyway?” I ask just as I see Mal on the floor clutching the toilet and Evie stroking her hair. “Mal what’s wrong!” I gasp taking a step forward. “I'm fine, would you all stop babying me!” She snarls before throwing up. “Mal your not well at all please let us get you some help.” Evie pleads with her. “I'll be fine in a few days it's Ben’s cooking.” She growls. “You let Ben cook for you! Do you have a death wish? I did that and I ended up in the hospital!” Audrey screeches. “I was being a supportive girlfriend.” She hisses. “So this is Ben's fault?” I say sharply. “Hey calm down. It's Mal's fault for eating whatever poison he served her.” Audrey grips my arm. “Look you guys can go I'm alright. Tell the Fairy Godmother I've gone to the nurses office.” Mal moves from the floor, stumbling toward the door. “Where are you actually going?” I decide to ask. “Bed!” Mal yells before disappearing though the door. “Think she'll be ok?” I turn to Audrey, she smiles at me. “Yeah this will be over in a few days It's Mal we’re talking about she'll be just fine.” Audrey reassures me but there's something about this that I just can't put my finger on.

 

Mal’s POV

After returning to mine and Evie’s room and promptly passing out I awake a round about eight pm yet this time when I awake I do not feel sick at all which fills me with joy. I must have slept it off I think before looking around the room wondering if Evie’s here but after walking around I realise that she is not. I check my phone for messages and reply to the one from Carlos who plainly asks if I'm alright to which I reply ‘much better’ before grabbing my jacket and heading out to see the one person I have not seen today.

I knock on the door to Ben’s quarters, hoping that Evie, Carlos, Jay and Audrey have not told him of my atrocious day as I know he'll freak out. Yet he hasn't tried to contact me or sent a team of people to drag me to the nurse so that's a good sign! “Enter.” He calls and I walk in immediately. “Mal!” He breaks into a wide smile as he sees me pulling me into a close hug. “Hey.” I smile back as he kisses the top of my head, before taking my hand and pulling me in the direction of his office. “How's your day been?” He asks me sweetly. “Alright. Missed you though. How was yours?” I ask politely. “Infuriating, tiring.” He groans. “What happened?” I says quietly as he takes me into his office where there are papers strewn everywhere. “Good god.” I gasp at the mess as Ben is usually a very neat and tidy person. “I know! I've been trying to figure out strategies to the whole capture and relocate plan.” He sighs, I look away, tears coming to my eyes as I say the next thing. “Do you want me to help?” Ben pulls me back into his arms. “Hey it's ok Mal, it'll all be ok. You don't have to have anything to do with this if you don't want to, I can do it discreetly if it makes things better.” He suggests. “No I'll help, don't know what came over me. Mmmm what's that smell?” I stop in my tracks as the sweetest smell I have ever smelt fills my nose. “I can't smell anything.” Ben looks at me in confusion as I zoom in on the source. An uneaten cake on Ben’s desk. “Ben can I have some of your cake please?” I ask. “Sure.” He passes me the plate, I eat at it hungrily. It is the sweetest most perfect cake I have ever tasted yet after taking one mouthful I look up at Ben. “You didn't make this right?” I check. “No I had it brought up.” He informs me as I munch down on it. “Do you mind saving me some of that?” He smirks. “It's so good. I haven't eaten anything all day.” I moan. “Why haven't you eaten Mal?” He asks, his voice turning worried yet before I can reply his parents burst into the room. “Ahh son, I didn't think you'd have company.” His father glares at me with evident dislike. “I thought we discussed this earlier.” Ben snarls. “Son I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier I was out of line, could we please put this behind us and work together to come up with a suitable plan that does not involve that girl.” He eyes me. “Adam we talked about this.” Ben's mother sighs giving me a glance that could be mistaken for an apologetic one. “We would prefer it if you didn't include Mal and the other villain kids in your plan Benjamin.” His father says a little calmer. “What I have could work though!” Ben protests. “Dear there’s so much that could go wrong.” His mother sighs. “Just hear me out would you!” Ben raises his voice to them before turning to me. “Firstly Mal could you save some of the…”   
“Get your own!” I snap holding the cake protectively to me as I continue to eat it. He rolls his eyes at me before turning to his parents. “My plan is this I take some of Auradon’s finest guards with me to the Isle Of The Lost along with Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay and use the guards to restrain the locals and because Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay know the place so well they can show us all the stuff that is not on the map. Secret passage ways alike and get us in providing the element of surprise. Then once we locate their parents Mal, if she doesn't mind could use a spell or few to trap them and from there we can place them wherever you pair want and the Fairy Godmother can lock them in. How does that sound?” Ben explains, looking at his parents expectantly. They are both silent, looking between Ben, me and themselves. “It's not a bad plan.” His mother says quietly. “It's too risky.” His father retorts. “Look he seems to trust that they are not going to betray him, we should give them a chance to prove themselves and this is a good way to do that.” She smiles. Ben gives his mother a grateful look. “Alright, this preposterous notion can go ahead. However I shall accompany you on this mission along with as many guards I see fit. Do you understand?” The former king glares at Ben who nods. “That is if Mal doesn't mind.” Ben looks at me kindly. “I'm fine with that, there's nothing to stop me.” I smile as Ben takes my hand pulling me back into his side. “Then it's agreed.” Ben smiles. “Well done son. I will bid you goodnight.” His father nods at him before heading out. “Shouldn't you be in your room?” His mother looks at me. I nod. “Night Ben.” I kiss his cheek softly before following him mother out, heading in the opposite direction until I am sure both his parents are gone and from there I sneak back into Ben's quarters. He grins at me. “Get upstairs you cake thief.” He points in the direction of the stairs. “It was really good cake.” I laugh doing as I am told, he follows behind me laughing. “No one steals my cake and gets away with it!”


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Disney Descendants all rights go to there respective owners.

 

Chapter Six

 

Ben’s POV

 

I awake bright and early next morning to Mal resting on top of me, completely flat out (well after last night I can’t really blame her) I smile at her sleeping form, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head before sliding out from beneath her (how I haven't woken her I never know) and heading downstairs to my study, looking at the mess that lies before me. I start to collect up the irrelevant pieces of paper, as I really hate a mess and move them toward the bin. I wonder when my father wants to go through with this mission, to be honest I'd prefer to to be sooner than later as I believe the longer it goes on the more angsty Mal will get, not to mention her friends as its their parents to and if it is to happen I want it to go smoothly and without a hitch. “Hey.” Mal's soft voice calls from the door, I turn to see her, standing in the doorway wearing my shirt. “Good morning.” I smile at her, crossing the room to pull her into an embrace. “Tidying up?” She asks softly. “Yeah, I can't stand clutter.” I sigh, releasing her to pick up a few papers that ended up on the ground, tossing them into the bin before sitting at my desk, pulling Mal onto my lap, kissing her. “You’re in a good mood.” She murmurs against my lips. “That's because I have you with me on this fine morning.” I smile kissing her again. “Ben! Are you decent dear?” Comes the voice of my mother, followed by a knock on the door, why does this keep happening? I think to myself as Mal climbs of my lap. “Ben there’s no window!” She cries, realizing the limited places and no window that opens in my study. “Under the desk.” I suggest. “I am not going under the desk. Do you understand how dodgy that looks!” She exclaims. “It will look worse if we're caught!” I remind her. “Fine.” She mutters before crawling under the desk. I place my hand on the top of her head, she rests her head against my leg. “Ben?” My mother calls again. “Yes, come in.”

 

My parents enter the study, I smile at them confidently, trying not to show them how anxious I am. “Son we believe that the mission should go forth sooner than later. I have gathered the guards of my choice and I would like to think we could go forth to the Isle tomorrow.” “Tomorrow!” Mal squeaks from under the desk. My parents look at me with confusion and shock. “Sorry, got something caught in my throat. So tomorrow that should be fine. Better to get it out of the way with.” I sigh stroking Mal's hair to comfort her as I can feel her shaking against my legs. “You may have the day of classes to prepare. That includes anyone you want to accompany us on this mission. Ben what are you doing?” My father folds his arms. I quickly pull my hand away from Mal's head. “Scratching, sorry. Yes that's a good idea we can confer later this evening.” I smile. “Yes thank you for being so understanding about this Benjamin this will show the people of Auradon how good of a king you are.” He smiles back. “Well done, your making us proud.” My mother adds before exiting with my father. I wait until I hear them go before pulling a sobbing Mal out from under the desk, holding her close never wanting to let her go.

 

Evie’s POV

 

Mal didn’t come back to the dorm last night, or answered her phone and isn't in class. I am officially worried but Chad tells me to calm down and that Mal is probably with Ben, which I sure hope is true as I have a really bad feeling that something not right is happening with my best friend and I want to know what. “Maybe you should go and look for her if your really worried. I mean better to be safe then sorry right?” Doug suggests next to me, I smile gratefully at him. “No don't bother Evie she's probably playing all kinds of ‘games’ with her boyfriend right now everything is just fine. Now on to me.” Chad starts to say but is interrupted by Ben entering the classroom. “Where’s Mal? Is she ok?” I say immediately. “Yeah she's been with me she's fine. I need you to come with me, Chad, Doug, Lonnie your more then welcome to join.” Ben explains quickly. I notice Carlos, Jane, Jay and Audrey behind him. “What's going on?” I mouth to Jay and Carlos, they shrug there shoulders. “We’ll all come.” Chad speaks for me before getting up to follow Ben. “What about class?” Doug looks around worriedly. “You've been excused, don't worry.” Ben smiles as we follow him out. A feeling that something important is about to happen filling me as we do.

Ben takes us to his quarters and into his study where Mal is curled up in a chair, looking considerably better than yesterday (if you ignore her stare of dress and her hair) yet from the looks of things she appears to have been crying recently. “Mal I was worried about you why didn't you answer your phone?” I fold my arms. “Sorry Eves, I was occupied with someone's revenge for me eating there cake.” She smirks at Ben, who tries his hardest to contain laughter. “Are you ok?” Carlos looks at her worriedly. “Yeah I'm fine.” She nods quickly, too quickly before crossing the room to throw her arms around Ben, who holds her close, murmuring something to her. “So what's going on?” Audrey breaks the silence. “Well it's kind of a long story…” 

 

Jay’s POV

 

After Ben explains his tale immediate chaos entails and Carlos and Audrey both have to hold me back from punching him one. “Why can't you lot leave it alone! There on the Isle they can't get off Maleficent's a freakin lizard! Why is this required?” I yell. “I just told you my parents think, because of the magic Mal showed us that there are risks, especially with what went down at the coronation with Maleficent. They want to make sure and in a way I see there point. Look I know it's hard but I really need you guys to help me with this one. You, Mal, Carlos and Evie. You know the Isle better than anyone in Auradon, you know the secret passageways, you know the best way in. You know your parents...” Ben trails off. “You want us to help imprison our own parents.” Evie says quietly. Ben nods. “Your ok with this?” I look at Mal in shock. “No. I hate that we have to do this but we do. Why do you think I've been crying?” She sighs, looking away from us. “Sorry Mal.” I give her a dry smile. “Ok. I'm in.” Carlos sniffs. “Me, me to.” Evie nods they all look at me. I take a glance at Audrey who nods in a way to tell me that it's ok to do this. “Alright. So what would you like us to do.”

 

“The only way into the Isle is the way you came to us. Unfortunately that is how it is and when we go in we are just going to have to go in without the element of surprise, which is what my dad’s guards are for. From there we need a way to get to Maleficent's castle which I'm guessing is where your parents are. Is there any secret ways in?” Ben asks, as we all crowd around this map of the Isle he has laid out in front of us. “There's a secret way in through the village, one of the stalls. It goes up into this tunnel which leads directly into the castle.” I remember from the good days of running down them with the others, when life was quite simple. I think but don't say. “Thank you. Then we have to grab them. Jay I want you to take your dad, Evie your mum and Carlos yours. Mal will give you a magical object each to trap them.” Ben explains. Mal waves her hand and a box appears, containing a lamp. A mirror and a very long cigarette. “These will help trap them.” She smiles just as a cloud of green smoke emits from her hands. “Not again!” She cries as her magic once again leaps out of control. “God Mal what's wrong with you these past few days?” Audrey cries. “I don't know, crap this can't happen now!” She groans as her magic dances around the room. I hold the lamp in my hands, knowing that by probably this time tomorrow it will be a lamp that traps my dad.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Disney Descendants all rights go to there respective owners.

 

Chapter Seven

 

Ben’s POV

After successfully managing to come up with the best plan and calming Mal down until her powers have gone back under her control, which wasn't very easy to do and I'll probably need to get several new windows, chandeliers basically a whole redecoration of my quarters. I go to my parents’s quarters to explain to them what we have come up with.

“This is impressive work Benjamin. I like the sound of this plan.” My father smiles once I've explained this. “Jay figured out how to get into the castle for us. It's just a matter of them using these objects Mal has given them to contain the targets.” I explain. “Son are you sure that these objects are safe and won't backfire?” He asks warningly. “I trust that Mal knew what she was doing when she made them. However, Mal’s powers have been a bit haywire and that does worry me.” I admit truthfully. “What do you mean by that? Ben why didn't you tell us this before?” My mother cries. “Mom it's only happened twice and we've managed to contain it. She doesn't understand it either, it scares her just as much as it does me and and her friends, in fact I believe they think this is my fault.” I trail off remembering Jay yelling that to me when Mal's powers singed his eyebrows off! “I don't like this Benjamin.” My father says warningly. “I trust her dad. That should be enough.” I fold my arms knowing that for me, that is enough as I don't just trust her I love her and I will until the end of the universe.

Carlos’s POV

After Ben leaves to give the plans to his parents me, Jane and Evie stay with Mal, upon his request which we would have done anyway. Jay however could not as he and Audrey are busy arguing about her going on this mission, which Jay does not approve of. Luckily for me Jane has already said she'd stay here so we haven't had to argue about that. “God tomorrow is going to be weird.” Evie closes her eyes. “I bet, I'm sorry this had to happen Carlos.” Jane leans into me. “It's fine, to be honest it was something I was expecting.” I sigh as Mal suddenly gets up and races out of the room. We follow her to the bathroom where, much like yesterday she throws up. “Mal we need to get you to the nurse. This is getting serious now.” Evie strokes her hair. “Wait till we get back, it’s probably nothing serious Eves stop being dramatic.” Mal tries to laugh, just as a door slams. “Mal? Mal are you here?” Ben calls for her. “In here.” Evie answers for her. “Mal!” Ben cries worriedly as he sees her position. “I'm alright, don't worry.” She groans. “You are not alright Mal!” Ben crouches down with the rest of us. “It's the lasting effect of your cooking apparently.” Evie smirks. “Ohh my god I told you not to risk it. How long has this been going on?” Ben asks. “It's been on and off since the week you cooked, that's why I didn't eat yesterday.” She explains. “Mal why didn't you tell me!” Ben exclaims. “We’ll leave you pair to it.” Jane pulls me to my feet dragging me forcibly to the door, I beckon for Evie to join us. “See you tomorrow.” She murmurs to Mal before following us out. “I doubt she'll be coming back to the room.” Evie rolls her eyes before disappearing down the corridor. “Carlos…” Jane looks at me. “What?” I ask. “About Mal, do you think she could be um…” Jane stops herself. “Mal could be what?” I query. “Doesn't matter. Forget what I said it was just a thought.” She smiles before taking my hand and pulling me down the corridor.

 

Evie’s POV

I awake next morning with the feeling of inescapable dread. Today is the day I capture my mom, the thought sending a wave a sadness throughout my body. Surprisingly I see Mal lounging on the bed in front of me. “Mal! I thought you'd be with Ben?” I smile kindly. “I just got in, I needed my clothes.” She sighs. “I got a text last night Jay won that fight, Audrey's not coming and Jane isn't either. However both Chad and Doug are.” I moan, pulling myself from the bed, walking toward my wardrobe pulling out the one and only outfit appropriate for this day. The outfit I arrived to Auradon in. I head into the bathroom to pull it on. Hanging my new mirror weapon from my belt and when I walk into the bathroom I see that Mal looks just the same and we share one last knowing look before heading for the door.

At the entrance to Auradon Prep is a car very much like the one we traveled here in. “Saved you a seat!” Doug calls from inside, patting the one by the window. “As have I.” Chad grins, pointing to the one the other side. “I will sit in the middle.” I roll my eyes at them, before turning to Mal. “Coming?” I ask. “No I'm going with Ben.” She smiles sadly. “Ben gets his own car.” Lonnie informs me. “Lucky tosser.” I hear Jay mutter as he kisses Audrey goodbye. “I love you.” She sniffs. “Love you to. I'll bring you back a souvenir.” He smirks before getting in the car. “Carlos come on!” We call as he is busy making out with Jane. “See you later, I love you.” Jane pulls away first. “I love you to.” Carlos blows her a kiss as he jogs over. Leaving me feeling a pang of envy as a relationship like that is something I crave more than the world and I don't know if I'll ever get it.

Mal’s POV

Ben and I get out own car for the journey to the place that used to be my home. Ben pulls the curtains across so I cannot see the army gathered in front of our car lead by Ben's father. Ben keeps reassuring me that everything will go to plan but a feeling I just cannot escape from tells me that it won't and that things are only going to get more complicated then they already are.

The journey to the Isle Of The Lost is very boring and nerve wracking. I feel sorry for Ben as I have his hand in a death like grip. “Mal it's going to be alright, you've got to believe that.” He sighs, I rest my head in his shoulder. “What if my trapping devices backfire? My magic went out of control yesterday what happens if it happens whilst we’re there? What if I hurt you!” I think of all the things that could possibly go wrong and it frightens the living hell out of me. “Mal, Mal! Calm down. You won't harm me and if you're magic does go out of control we can get it back under control. Trust me please.” He strokes my arm. “I do trust you Ben, more than anyone in the world and if my magic does go out of control well it could have a positive affect on our capturing mission.” I try to see a good side to this. “Haha! Yes that would be rather excellent!” He smiles just as we begin to enter the Isle Of The Lost.  
The moment we enter the locals throw themselves at the moving vehicles. I grip Ben's hand. “Ready?” I look at him. “Than I'll ever be.” He replies as I push the car door open, chucking my magic outwards at the people surrounding us, the others join us almost instantly as the locals I used to know are thrown away from us by guards of Auradon. “This way!” Jay yells as we all follow him down the streets of the town I used to love running down. I keep a tight hold of Ben's hand as we run. “I am so glad I chose to give you guys a second chance, how could anyone live here.” Ben whispers. I turn my head to look at him. “Welcome to my wicked world Ben.”

Jay locates the stall with the secret passage behind it easily. It resides behind a curtain next to one that is graffitied with a faint purple ‘M’ M for Mal and another of my works of art. ‘Long live evil’ I look away from that, my old life as I follow the others into the tunnel that once upon a time Jay, Evie and Carlos ran down laughing and giggling whilst making an absolute racket with metal pipes, the likes. What I never expected was to be running down them holding the hand of my boyfriend on my way to capture my parents in the name of good. We enter the castle. It's exactly the same as we left it. “Right we need to split up. I'll go get my mom, Eves, Carlos get yours and Jay your dad.” I say. “We’ll hold off the upcoming attack.” Lonnie informs us. “Thank you.” Carlos smiles gratefully. Ben releases my hand. “Ben what are you doing?” I cry. “Buying you guys time. It's not going to be long before they realize what's happening.” He says calmly. “I can't just leave you.” I plead. “Mal you have to. I'll find you alright? I love you.” He kisses me one last time. “I love you to. Be careful though.” I warn him before taking off, leaving my beloved behind.

I run up the stairs and down various corridors. I have no idea where my mother’s lizard cage will be held. I don't know what happened to it. I race toward the old throne room where she would sit. Nothing, nothing at all. I am about to exit when the doors slam shut in front of me. I turn around yet nothing prepares me for what I see. “Mother.” I whisper. “Hello my nasty little girl.”


	8. Chapter 8

I don’t own Disney Descendants all rights go to there respective owners.

Chapter Eight

Carlos’s POV

I make my way down the corridors I used to know so well. Holding my only weapon tightly in my hands. A wave of insecurity flowing through me, I don’t know if I can do this. I don't know if I can capture my mother, but I know it's something I have to do. I enter the room that is my mothers fashion room as I know if she is going to be anywhere it is here that she'll be I hold my weapon behind my back as I look around, a plan forming in my mind as I call out for my mother.

Seconds after calling her name she appears from behind a beaded curtain. “Carlos De Vil! How dare you show your face around here after what you've done. You've disgraced our family's evil name. Where's you new family?” She looks around for the others. “They’re not my family, you are. You're my mom and I was wrong to betray you. I didn't know what to do the others terrified me I thought they were going to kill me. But I'm here now mom and I've missed you.” I say carefully. “And that, monster is it with you?” She glares at me. “No mom, not anymore.” I smile. “Good, shame you didn't bring it with you though as that dog would make a lovely fur coat.” She replies, I laugh shakily. The thought of dude becoming a fur coat chilling me to the core. “I do have a gift for you though.” I add. “Ahh that's my boy, what is it?” She walks over to me, I reveal the cigarette. “Ohh my, what a wonderful gift. You know I used to have one exactly like that back in the good old days.” She takes it from me, walking around the room to find a lighter. “Welcome back.” She smiles, lighting the stick, puffing out a cloud of green smoke which swirls around my mothers form, sucking her into the cigarette. I can't help laughing with relief. I pulled it off! I think to myself as I hang the cigarette, now containing my mother from my belt. Praying to God that my friends have found it this easy.

 

Jay’s POV

After leaving Ben, Chad, Doug and Lonnie behind I race up a flight of stairs in search of my dad. My mind flashes back to the last time I saw him and I roll my eyes. I really don't want to do this to my dad. I realize that I'm probably the one who objects the most to this and I don’t know if its because I don't want to do this to my dad or if it’s because of the person I am. As truth to be told, I am the only one who hasn't truly settled into my new life in Auradon. A part of me has always remained in this dump hole but I know that I can do this to my dad as I will never abandon my friends and a life at Auradon, even though sometimes it may be a little boring is something I do want. A life with Audrey is something I want and I'll do anything to get it.

I find my dad in his room, rummaging through his possessions. I knock on the door frame, he leaps around. “Son.” He gasps, trying to hide his shock at seeing me here. “Hey dad.” I say quietly. “I thought you'd be bathing in the riches of Auradon.” He snarls at me. “Dad really? I told you all this when it was decreed I don't want to be in Auradon.” I lie easily. “Good try son but unfortunately for you I have the evidence to prove that you are lying to me.” He pulls a mirror out of his pocket showing me a picture of Audrey and I kissing outside of school. “So who’s this son? Aladdin’s daughter?” My father says sharply. I laugh. “What? God no! Her names Audrey and she's the daughter of Sleeping Beauty.” I explain. “Well that's a relief.” He mutters under his breath. “God dad you were right about Aladdin! He is such a douce bag.” I groan, thinking about my asshole of a P.E teacher. “What is that man doing to my son.” He folds his arms. “Being an absolute asshole, but I showed him and he doesn't even know it yet.” I smile, putting my plan into action. “Tell me, what did you do?” My father smiles at me, I reveal the lamp. “Well, being the master thief I am. I snuck into his quarters and stole this lamp, that does have an actual genie in it. All you have to do is rub it.” I explain. “Give it, give it here.” He beams at me, snatching it from my grasp, rubbing the lamb erratically. Yet no genie comes out of it instead my dad is sucked inside. I pick the now filled lamp up of the floor. “Never underestimate a mastermind.” I smirk before legging it out of there.

 

Evie’s POV

The search for my mother takes me down several different corridors, which I do running. Something I believe my feet will regret as I'm wearing the wrong shoes for that business, but it's a matter of urgency and for once in my life I believe it's more important than beauty!

I find it quite hard to locate my mother after not finding her anywhere in her chambers or even mine, yet I decide to stop a moment and look into my mirror for the answer. Which shows my mother in a room surrounded by mirrors. The hall of mirrors! I think to myself as I take off in the direction of the room mother and I enjoyed spending a lot of time in. I push open the door nervously, anticipating an attack. Yet it's empty and I find myself in the middle of a bunch of mirrors. “Evie my child.” My mother’s voice sounds from somewhere in the room. “Mother.” I reply curtly. “My, my haven't you been busy. You have two men after your affections. I don't know if I should be impressed or angry.” She growls. “Got any hints?” I laugh. “Pick the handsome one, remember beauty is everything. The other one is one of them freaks that tried to kill me.” She snarls, reminding me of her history with Doug’s father and uncles. “He’s a good person mom. How did you find out about this?” I defend Doug. “I have a magic mirror to dear and we’ve learnt a lot the last couple of days. Having Maleficent back comes with its own rewards.” She reveals. “Maleficent? She's a lizard!” I gasp. “Not anymore Evie, she was restored to her former self several days ago. I bet she's teaching her daughter a lesson as we speak.” She cackles. “Mal.” I whisper, suddenly worried for my best friend. “Anyway back to your problem. That boy’s kind have corrupted you. The only heaven sent is that you still know how to dress fashionably.” She retorts. “His kind have not corrupted me! I chose my life.” I cry. “You mean you followed Mal’s lead. You used to be a queen Evie, not a follower.” She scolds me. “I didn't follow anyone I chose my own path.” I pull my other mirror out twirling around to face my mother, who conveniently is standing behind me. She is instantly sucked inside. I place it in my pocket before pulling out the other one, locating Mal who is standing across from her mother. “I'm coming Mal!” I whisper before racing to her aid.

 

Mal’s POV 

I back away from my mother. “How did you break the spell.” I whisper. “With a little help from the other idiots residing here.” She rolls her eyes. “Pity that I'm gonna change you back.” I hold out my hands. “What happened to my nasty little girl?” She sighs. “She realized what a monster you were and that you never loved her. No matter how much she tried to please you.” I throw my hands out. Nothing happens, I throw my hands out again. “No.” I whisper, trying again to no success . “What's the matter daughter of mine?” She points her staff at me. “My magic. It's gone.” I whisper. “Mal!” I hear the familiar yell of Ben as he races into the room. “Ben my magics gone!” I cry in disbelief. “Ohh look! It's Prince Charming here to the rescue. Guess what little king? I do not approve of your relationship with my daughter, yet it's a little convenient for my plan.” My mother smirks evilly aiming her staff at Ben. “Ben run!” I yell, trying to get my magic to work again to no avail, yet my mother’s magic dances out of her staff, slamming into Ben. Throwing him across the room. “BEN!” I scream, running to where her lies, unconscious. “Ben, Ben wake up. Please wake up!” I shake him gently. “What did I tell you Mal. Love is weakness. Look what it's done to you.” My mother laughs. “Love didn't do this to me.” I shake my head. “Ohh yes it did. You are like I was over sixteen years ago now. Ooh your in a lot of trouble, yet not as much as you are in with me. How irresponsible could you be, for this offence I shall make Ben's suffering even more terrible than planned.” She growls, her eyes flashing green. “What are you on about? What happened to you sixteen years ago and what’s the new master plan mother, better be more thought out than the last one.” I smirk. “I think you can work the first one out for yourself. As for the plan, well you'll see. Very soon indeed. Now stand aside.” She commands. “No.” I shake my head getting to my feet, standing protectively over Ben's unconscious form just a the double doors burst open, revealing Evie, Carlos and Jay. My friends and saviours.

“Ohh my god.” Carlos gasps, eying my mother. “Mal are you ok?” Evie asks worriedly. “My magics not working. It's just gone.” I cry. “We were watching you through the mirror.” Evie informs me. “Sorry to break up the happy reunion but need to press on with things. Now the objects if you please or my daughter will be no more.” She holds her hand out for the objects. “Don't do it. She won't destroy me.” I say immediately. “I think you over estimate your worth. I have no use for a powerless daughter, even if it's only temporary!” She cackles, aiming the staff at me. “Here!” Carlos throws the cigarette and the lamp to the floor. “How did you?” Jay looks at Carlos in disbelief. “I learned from the best.” Carlos replies. “You to Evie.” My mother looks at Evie. “E no.” I warn her. “Sorry Mal.” She looks at me sadly before pulling the mirror out, chucking it with the rest of the items. My mother collects them one by one. “This has only just begun. Thank the Fairy Godmother for lowering the border.” She cackles before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke. “Mal?” Ben groans from the floor. I look to the others once briefly before looking to where my mother just disappeared seconds previously and before I can say a single word unconsciousness claims and pulls me down into a black abyss.


	9. Chapter 9

I don’t own Disney Descendants all rights go to there respective owners.

 

Chapter Nine

 

Mal’s POV 

 

I feel as if I am being moved, my head spins with nausea and I pray to god I don't throw up as I believe I'm in a car and there's no bathrooms available and I don't want to give Ben's parents any more reason to hate me. They are probably planning my execution (if that's allowed in Auradon) after the fiasco that has just taken place on the Isle. I groan quietly. “Mal? Mal it's ok. Your safe now.” Ben’s voice chimes loud and clear very close to me and I realize that I am practically in his lap, he strokes my hair soothingly. “Ohh my god, what did I do?” I bury my face in my hands. “It's alright Mal it wasn't your fault. I know your powers failed you. I was so worried about you.” He closes his eyes. “And I you, are you ok?” I look at him worriedly. “Bit bruised but I'm fine Mal, you however I'm still concerned about so when we get back to Auradon I'm taking you to get checked out.” Ben says firmly. “No need I'll be fine.” I try to smile. “Mal you've been saying that now for the past few days.” He sighs. “Ben on the Isle if there's something wrong with you, you lock yourself in your room, shut the curtains and get on with it. There’s none of this fancy medicine and doctors crap back there. I've probably had several illnesses that needed medicines to help heal me but I got over them on my own as that's what's expected.” I explain in annoyance. “You don't need to suffer.” He strokes my cheek gently. “I'm not suffering. For one, unlike on the Isle I have you.” I smile and if even if everything is going to crap right now that is something I know will never change.

 

Ben’s POV

 

After we return to Auradon I give Mal to Evie, who takes her back to there room and I follow my father into my study where my mother, Carlos, Jay and Audrey are. “First of all I would like to address what went on, on the Isle Of The Lost. What the hell happened.” My father growls dangerously. “Mal couldn't summon her magic, Maleficent’s somehow returned to her true form and when she tried to kill Mal and I, Jay, Evie and Carlos gave up the other villains to save us.” I explain briefly. “Mal couldn't summon her magic? Ha! Like I believe that for one second. That was her plan to set her mother free and she succeeded as he mother is no longer on the Isle Of The Lost and neither are the other villains. I want that girl arrested right now.” My father growls. “No! Leave Mal alone, she truly couldn't wield her powers. I have never seen her look so defenseless, she's not the problem here!” I yell angrily. “Yes she is and now, because of her actions. In fact, with what you said about the other children giving up there parents also I believe it was a group effort to sabotage this plan and they succeeded in doing so!” My father yells back. “Adam.” My mother says warningly. “Dude we were saving your king and son. I don't think you have the right to accuse us of this!” Jay snaps, Audrey grabs his arm almost in restraint. “Just who do you think your talking to, son of Jafar!” My father retaliates. “Ohh that's it!” Jay moves to attack him but Carlos and Audrey hold him back. “He's not worth it.” Carlos begs with an enraged Jay. “Jay stand down.” I command. “You can't let him get away with insulting us and Mal!” He glares at me. “I'm not but violence is never an option.” I sigh, my mother looks at me and if I'm not mistaken she looks as if she is proud of my words. “Benjamin you are the king of Auradon. You need to sort this out now.” My father snarls. “I may be able to help.” A voice sounds at the door. 

Evie, flanked by both Doug and Chad, both pushing to be by her side enter the room. typical. I think, rolling my eyes as I sit at my desk. “And what can you do villain kid? You've already screwed up this mission.” My father glances at her venomously. “Actually I may have salvaged this mission.” Evie responds walking confidently to my desk. Placing something round in my desk. “Is that what I think it is?” I look up at her, grinning. “Yep.” She laughs softly. “How on earth? I saw you give it to Maleficent with the rest of us.” Jay starts. “Yes but it's me Jay and I never leave the house without a back up mirror and a back up to my back up. I gave Maleficent a cosmetic mirror I still have my magic mirror and the mirror containing my mother. So I think job well one quarter done, that right?” She looks at Doug for guidance who nods. “Child are you telling me that the Evil Queen is in this mirror your presenting us with?” My mother asks. “Yes but I think you'd like to get the Fairy Godmother in before you release her.” Evie grins. “You are an absolute genius.” Doug smiles. “Come here.” Carlos pulls her into a hug. “Not so much of a villains kid now am I?” She glares at my father, who for once in his life is completely lost for words. “We must go to the Fairy Godmother, we will discuss this more later. Come on Adam.” My mother practically drags my father out of the room. “Thank’s Evie, Auradon owes you a great debt.” I smile at her. “That's alright. Better get back to Mal.” She winks at me before practically skipping out of the room, Chad and Doug chasing after her. “I still want to beat the living crap out of your father but I'll refrain from doing so unless you ask me to.” Jay nods at me before leaving arm In arm with Audrey, followed closely by Carlos and then I am alone again until there is another knock at my door. “Come in.” I say clearly as the mail man enters with a small package. “Your requested parcel your majesty. Sorry for the fortnight delay.” He bows his head before leaving. “Thank you.” I call after him as I open the parcel a small black box falling out of it.

 

Evie’s POV

After successfully managing to escape Doug and Chad I race back to my room to find Mal crouched over the toilet again. I sigh. “Eves you are an absolute genius.” Mal murmurs. “Lucky I'm always prepared.” I laugh. “I am never doubting your love for all things fashion and make up again.” She vows. “Yeah but when I decide to do your hair and make up you'll change you mind.” I smirk. “Yeah.” She moves toward her bed collapsing on top of it. “Is your magic back?” I ask sweetly. She waves her hand. “Nope, ohh god.” She races back to the bathroom. “Mal I know about what you think about going to see someone but if you continue like this then I'm getting Ben and both of us will drag you there by force.” I sigh. “Eves I'm fine. My mothers still here isn't she?” She responds. I look at her in confusion. “What do you mean?” I ask. “Well in my meeting with my mother she revealed that the same thing happened to her nearly over sixteen years ago. Don't know how she ate Ben's cooking as he probably had just been conceived but there we are.” She chuckles. “Maybe the bad cooking gene ran in the family and she ate there left overs.” She suggests. Yet I am frozen in shock at the revelation. Ohh my god of course. It makes sense. “Eves?” Mal’s voice brings me back to the present. “Mal don't you see it?” I whisper. “No, Eves your scaring me what?” She smiles. “Mal you were born sixteen years ago!” I cry. “Yes I know that so.” She looks at me confused. “Over sixteen years ago Mal your mother was pregnant with you.” I gasp. “Yeah and ohh my god!”

 

Mal’s POV

I find myself on my feet, walking back and forth, back and forth. No, no, no, no. I can't be pregnant. I can't possibly be pregnant. Ben and I were so careful. No this is a dream, this is not happening. I have severe food poisoning. “No, no, no.” I whisper repeatedly. “Mal we need to get you to…” “No! It's a coincidence, it has to be a coincidence.” I snap. “Mal it's not just a coincidence, especially if it happened to your mother…” “No E! No I can't be pregnant.” I yell, tears streaming down my cheeks. I'm not pregnant. Ben will break up with me, he won't want to have a baby. I don't want to have a baby. I can't be a mother, I'm sixteen! I can't be a mother anyway I'm the daughter of the evilest person going, I'm a monster. A million thoughts rush through my head. “There's no proof.” I shake my head. “There will be! You can't hide from this Mal!” Evie grips my shoulders. “I can't.” I bury my face in my hands. “Look right now we need to get you to…” “Evie no! If I go to someone there going to tell Ben, his parents. I'm the girlfriend of the King for god’s sake. Not will keep that a secret!” I yell. “Then we will get you one of them tests and then we can figure out together how we tell Ben, it is Ben's right?” She looks at me seriously. “No it's Carlos’s! what do you think?” I mutter sarcastically, for someone so smart she can come out with some right crap. “Sorry. Ok how are we going to do this its not like, as you say you can just walk into these places and your magics not even working so how will we go about this.” She ponders. “I don't know.” I close my eyes. “Mal I have an idea but I don't think your gonna like it.”

Evie is right I do not like her plan at all but I know the results will be good. So this is why I agree to go along with it, she knocks for me. “Evie, Mal are you ok? Wanna come in? I'm afraid Carlos is out with Jane.” Jay smiles warmly at us. “Jay we need you to steal something for us.” Evie starts, he grins widely. “Anything. What is it you want me to steal?” He looks at us mischievously. “A pregnancy test.” Evie says bluntly. “What? Why do you need? Ohh my god!” He looks between us rapidly. “Evie needs it.” I but in, she glares at me but follows along. “Bit worried, after that party Chad and I went down to the woods and well, what happened in the woods stays in the woods.” She grins sheepishly, he rolls his eyes at both of us. “Fine. It'll be delivered within the hour.” He heads back inside. “And Jay, get several.” Evie adds before pulling me down the corridor. “You owe me big time.”

Two hours later Evie and I are sitting in our bedroom looking anxiously at the timer on Evie's phone. “Whatever the outcome I'll be there to support you no matter what.” Evie touches my arm comfortingly. “It won’t be positive.” I bite my nails nervously just as the timer dings. “Do you want me to?” She eyes the bathroom door. “No. I have to do this.” I get up, heading for the bathroom. I head for the counter where the three tests lie, I take a peek… Stifling back sobs I back out of the room. Evie is on her feet in an instant. I look at her, biting my lip to hold back my tears but it's no use and I begin to sob, she pulls me into her arms. “It's ok, it's going to be ok.” She whispers soothingly as I sob as I am certainly, most definitely pregnant with Ben's child.


	10. Chapter 10

I don’t own Disney Descendants. All rights go to there respective owners.

 

Chapter Ten

 

Evie’s POV

After a while Mal eventually stops crying and falls asleep, I wrap her blanket around her before heading toward the door. Thinking about what I have just found out about my friend and contemplating whether or not I should go and get Ben and follow through with forcibly dragging her to see someone. But I couldn't do that to Mal, well I could but I'd wait until she actually told Ben she was pregnant then I would and I bet Ben would help me! I think to myself as I knock on Ben's door, he opens it instantly. “Evie. Is Mal alright?” He asks me, his eyes full with worry. I bite my lip nervously. “Yeah she's fine! She's asleep at the moment. I came here concerning my mother.” I sigh. “My parents and the Fairy Godmother are with her, I can take you to them if you want. Since it is your mother after all.” He smiles at me kindly. I nod. “Yes please.” I smile back as he takes me down the corridor to wherever it is they are hiding my mother.

 

Carlos’s POV

Jane and I lie on the bed laughing and talking about stuff she has been doing whilst I was on the Isle. We don't talk about what went down on the Isle as I really am not ready to talk about it. I honestly thought I was going to be burnt at the stake by Ben's father back there and it unnerves my greatly but what is also bothering me is Jay, who keeps pacing up and down the room. “Jay will you please sit down. You’re making me extremely nervous.” I sigh. “Sorry Carlos. I am just bothered by something.” He holds his head in his hands. “Is it Audrey again?” Jane smiles at him sympathetically. “Is it with what happened to your dad, because it's the same with my mom.” I add. “No it's not either of those things. I mean they are bothering me but not as much as this.” He tells us. “What? Tell us what's up?” Jane pushes. “I can’t.” He sighs. “Jay I'm practically your brother you can tell me anything.” I say calmly, not wanting to push him too far. “Evie and Mal came to visit me earlier. They wanted me to steal something for them.” Jay looks down guilty. “So you did, like you would do on the Isle. Is that what’s bothering you?” I smile at him sadly. “No it wasn't that even it was what they wanted me to get. Apparently Evie and Chad got down in the woods and now she's afraid something may have become of that encounter so she wanted me to steal her a pregnancy test. I’m rather worried that Evie may be pregnant.” He admits to us. I cover my mouth with my hands. “Ohh my god.” I gasp, unable to hide my surprise at the revelation and Jane practically falls off the end of the bed. “Are you alright?” I look at her on the floor. “I knew it. Ohh my god I knew it.” She cries. “What? Did Evie talk to you about this?” I ask. “No, I don't mean Evie. Jay I don't think they've been entirely honest with you. I don't think it's Evie who's pregnant. I think it's Mal.” She reveals. “WHAT!” Jay and I yell simultaneously. “Remember the other day when I said to you about Mal, what if she’s? And I stopped.” Jane looks to me, I nod. Vaguely remembering that moment the day before we went to the Isle Of The Lost. “Well I thought then she was pregnant. I mean she's throwing up all the time, her magic’s been out of wack and didn't you say her magic completely went which messed up the mission?” She looks between Jay and I. We all nod. “Ohh my god.” I bury my face in his hands. “Do you think she’s told Ben yet?” Jane asks softly. “Nope and I bet she refuses to see anyone.” Jay mutters, reminding us of Mal’s tough exterior..“What she needs to! This isn't the Isle anymore and if it is Ben's kid then it's the future king/queen of Auradon! This is beyond serious!” I practically shriek. “Try telling Mal that.” Jane rolls her eyes. “I'll get a pair of handcuffs, Evie and Carlos can drag her as I bet Evie’s in on it. Considering she let Mal lie for her.” Jay pipes up, as I stare out of the window knowing that wherever Mal may be she'll be in a right state and I worry for her as I know that this is something Mal is not going to take easily.

 

Evie’s POV

Ben leads me down various corridors until we get to a flight of stairs that seem to go down into a black hole, I look over a Ben for an explanation. “We decided to keep your mother in the dungeons. The Fairy Godmother and my parents will be down there, just so you know but I think you of all people have a right to be here right now as you are her daughter after all.” Ben smiles at me kindly. “Thank you.” I say as I really don't know what to say to any of this. Ben looks over at me as if he wants to ask me something. “What's up?” I ask, he looks relived at me saying something. “After we’ve gone to your mother do you mind coming back with me to my quarters, something's arrived and I need your help.” Ben asks, I nod. “Of course, what is it?” I begin to ask yet stop as we reach a door. “We’re here.” 

We enter a room in which Ben’s parents are in, the Fairy Godmother and in the middle, surrounded by chains, my mother who snarls at me when I enter. “My daughter, one of them. I would never have thought.” She spits. “I never belonged on the Isle. I wasn't good enough for you, I was just a pretty face there. Here I am more, I have my family and it does not include you.” I growl. “Be careful dear.” The Fairy Godmother warns me gently. “It's alright.” I smile at her softly. “What do you want? Why bring back Maleficent? She was your rival!” I question. “Her back up plan.” She replies. “What back up plan?” Ben pitches in. “You see daughter of mine. Maleficent didn't believe that her useless excuse of a daughter, or any of you could actually go though with the plan to steal the wand so we created a back up plan in case something went wrong.” She smirks. “Don't you dare call Mal useless!” Ben yells advancing on my mother. “Ben!” His parents hold him back. “And with your help our plan succeeded, we’re off the island and now nothing can stop us from taking over Auradon, ohh and King Ben? There’s a price on your head and make no mistake you will die at out hands.”

The Fairy Godmother and Ben’s parents dismiss us from the room as Ben was probably going to kill my mother if she carried on insulting Mal so we head back to Ben's place to discuss what he wanted to talk about and boy was I surprised.

 

Mal’s POV 

Another day goes by. I haven't seen Ben since we arrived back from the Isle as yesterday I just stayed in bed all day and the day before I found out I was pregnant…. So I am kinda glad I hadn't seen Ben as I know I have to tell him and I don't think he'll take it well. Evie has been in and out the last few days, telling me encouraging things but she was barely in yesterday, which saddened me deeply as she's the only person I can talk to about his as I can't pretend it isn't happening because it is. I have slept a lot the past day and when I awake I normally find that my hand is resting on my stomach, my baby. The thought alone terrifies the living hell out of me but I'm going to have to come to terms to it somehow even if I am in it alone.

Feeling suddenly incredibly hungry. I decide to leave my room to head for the school kitchens where I’m sure their will be food and I am right! And I help myself to a tub of ice cream, resting my back against the wall as I eat, dears dripping from my eyes lightly before turning into full blown sobs. However I am distracted by a flash of black and white before a woman comes racing in. She stops however at seeing me. “Are you alright?” The woman asks. She is an adult with short golden blonde hair. I nod rapidly. “Yes, I'm ok.” I say through trembling lips. “You don’t look alright, what's wrong?” She asks gently. “Stuff.” I answer, taking another mouthful of ice cream. “Oh.” The woman replies as if she knows exactly what's wrong with me. “Look my dog ran in here and I need to go and fetch her but if you ever need someone to talk to you can come to me. Here’s my address.” She pulls out a paper and pen, scribbling something down before passing it to me. “I don't even know you.” I whisper. “We can get to know each other if you want. I’ve been there.” She winks at me before racing off after her dog, which must has been what startled me earlier. I smile at the piece of paper before putting it in my pocket. Thinking that I may take that woman up on her offer.

Heading back to my dorm I am intercepted by Evie, who grabs my hand and drags me down the corridor. “E! Hold on! What’s wrong?” I ask rapidly, she says nothing to me as she drags me outside to the school football grounds. “Evie?” I ask again to no answer. She drags me up to the stands, sitting me down. “Evie?” I ask once more, she is silent again yet tilts my head so I am facing ahead where, I believe the entire student body is standing. “What the…” I start as Ben walks through the middle of them. “I love you Mal, did I mention that?” He yells up to me. “Ben what are you…?” I start, yet just like when he was under the ‘love cookie’ he bursts into that blasted song, except this time accompanied by the entire school and when he's finished he races up to me and yells the complete unexpected. “Mal will you marry me?”


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Disney Descendants! All rights go to there respective owners.

 

Mal’s POV

Ohh my god what am I going to do? Ben has literally just asked me to marry him. MARRY HIM. I'm sixteen! Ohh my god what should I do? I'm also pregnant with his child, which he doesn't know yet. But he's asked me to marry him! So there's a chance he may not just abandon me when I eventually tell him and I am also glad that he's asking me to marry him now and without the knowledge that I am pregnant, which means his intentions are true and I love him more than anything in the world…. “Yes. Yes I will marry you.” I say with tears in my eyes. “I love you, ohh my god I love you.” He pulls me into an embrace, kissing me passionately, before turning to the others. “SHE SAID YES!” He yells, followed by an eruption of cheers from the others, he kisses me again. “Now I have to go and run a few errands but I want you down at the school for six for the party of the year.” He smiles at me, kissing me again. “I love you Mal, more than the world.” He murmurs quietly. “Ben we, we need to talk about something.” I say in a small voice. “Tell me later, we will have time.” He whispers in my ear before racing off, leaving me in even more of a muddle than I was before!

 

Evie’s POV 

After watching my best friend, practically sister get engaged I race over and pull her into a long hug. “You knew about this didn't you?” She smiles at me through teary eyes. “Yeah I did. He asked me to assemble the school for him and help plan the party of the year, to which I now have help.” I look over my shoulder to Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, Doug and Chad, who slides up to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. “So I count you'll be my date to the party?” He smirks cunningly at me, Doug looks at me sadly, as if he wants to say something but holds back. “Sure.” I nod. “Sweet, I'm going to get started on the decorating.” He plants a lingering kiss on my cheek before disappearing. “I'll go help. It's going to be a complete disaster otherwise.” Audrey kisses Jay before taking off after Chad. I see Carlos whispering something in Jane’s ear and she turns to Lonnie and Doug. “Yes we should go help them, maybe start the snacks?” She suggests. Lonnie nods. “Ooh I have some recipes I could try.” She smiles following them until it is just Jay, Carlos, Mal and I. “So Evie, how was it?”

Jay folds his arms, smirking at me ever so slightly. “False alarm, I'm clear.” I nod quickly. “Must be more careful next time.” Jay winks at me, I look over at Mal, who looks on the point of passing out with worry. “Mal we know the test was for you.” Carlos sighs. Mal looks between both of them, folding her arms across herself. “You know I'm here for you, no matter what. You’re practically my sister.” Carlos moves toward her but she shakes her head rapidly before turning on a heel and running away from us. “Mal!” I call after her but she keeps on running until she's out of sight. “She’s pregnant isn't she?” Carlos looks at me, I nod. “Yeah she is and no no one else knows but you two.”   
“And Jane.” Carlos adds. “What! How the hell does Jane know, you couldn't keep your mouth shut could you Carlos!” I turn on him angrily, how dare he do this to Mal. “Actually she was the one who guessed apparently.” Jay chips in, I glare at Carlos, who nods. “Yes she actually guessed it before we left for the Isle but she didn't want to say anything in case she was wrong, or if Mal was you know ‘dealing with it’. It was actually Jay who told us about the test.” Carlos looks at Jay accusingly, who hangs his head in shame. I sigh in frustration. “No more loose lips alright! Do not tell Audrey under any circumstance as it will be all over the school in a second, she wouldn't be able to help herself.” I glare at Jay, who nods. “My lips are sealed.” He replies. Carlos nods also. “What is Mal going to do with it?” Jay asks. “I honestly don't know, we haven't talked about it and she refuses to go to anyone, even Ben.” I tell them. “What! She hasn't told Ben yet? I thought that's why he proposed.” Carlos covers him mouth with his hands. “No Ben does not know and I don't know when she's going to tell him especially after her reaction to you pair finding out just now.” I growl. “I meant what I said, I'll do anything to help her.” Carlos says quietly. “Good because she's gonna need us if she likes it or not.”

 

Ben’s POV

I basically skip back to my quarters. I just asked Mal to marry me and she said yes. I cannot believe she said yes and it fills me with inexplicable joy and I do in fact start doing a sort of happy dance in my room once I'm in it and am sure all curtains are closed! Never in a million years did I think I'd find true love, I always believed I'd have to marry for royalty, Audrey. I never once thought I'd get to propose to the woman I truly loved and I have and I cannot believe it. Also if someone had said to me a couple of years ago I'd marry the daughter of the mistress of all evil from the Isle Of The Lost I'd never have believed it. But it is what's happened and I love Mal unconditionally and I could never ask for anything more. I haven't given Mal her ring yet, no I didn't forget to bring it I just thought that it was something I should give her when we are on our own together tonight in fact after the party. One last surprise to finish a perfect day.

Heading into my study, which is still kinda wrecked from when Mal lost control of her powers I put the box containing her ring into the inside of my coat, smiling to myself. I cannot wait to see her again but I do have some royal duties to perform first but then I'm all hers and the thought excites me deeply. A loud knock at the door brings me out of my thoughts. “Come in.” I call and my father enters. Ohh crap. I think, he knows I asked Mal to marry me without any permission whatsoever and that I'm having a party without consent also. “Son, I just wanted to inform you that there's been a strike a couple of miles out of Auradon and we believe it to be the works of Maleficent and crew. Your mother, the Fairy Godmother and I are travelling out to the scene of the crime in under an hour. I wanted to inform you of this before hand. Will you be alright? It's just for the night.” He looks at me worriedly. “Dad I'm king, I'll be fine. Contact me if you need any resources sending.” I smile at him, trying to contain my joy. “Thank you son. If you need anything go to Aladdin or one of the seven dwarves. I love you dearly. Be good.” He pulls me into a tight hug before disappearing through the door. I wait until I hear his footsteps rescind before jumping for joy. No parental guidance for one whole night now this really will be the party of the year! If not the century!

 

Mal’s POV

I collapse on my bed back in my room in a heap of sobs. My friends know, they know and they have probably told there girlfriends, who (knowing Audrey) have probably sent it around the whole school to everyone, including Ben. The thought alone of him finding out through gossip alone kills me. I want it to be from me, I want to tell him tonight when I see him, but it frightens me. I don't want him to abandon me, I don't want to be alone in this. I think to myself before remembering something. A scrap of paper from a kind woman who wanted to talk with me. I pull it out of my jacket and look at the carefully written handwriting on the paper before putting it back in my pocket and heading for the door.

After walking for at least an hour I find the address written on the piece of paper quite easily and it differs a lot from what I've seen in Auradon. The street is small with fifteen houses all pressed closely together each with a unique name on the gate, they are strange little houses with literally mini black circles for doors, almost like flaps and at the end is an impressive mansion that is practically a mini castle. It is white with black spots on the walls, I've seen a similar pattern at home, I just can't think where. I approach the gates which open automatically for me. The driveway is long yet soon enough I am at the front door and without hesitation I knock loudly.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing! All rights go to there respective owners.

 

Chapter Twelve

 

Mal’s POV

I knock again on the door and it isn't long before it opens and a small old lady appears. “Hello. May I be of assistance?” She asks politely. “Yeah I was given this address by a woman I met in the kitchens.” I pull the piece of paper from my pocket handing it to her. She smiles and nods. “Come in, I'll tell her you’re here.” She pushes the door open I enter as she bustles off. I can hear the sound of a piano playing from above and singing, some very familiar lyrics.  
“Carlos De Vil, Carlos De Vil, If he doesn't amaze you no amazing thing will to see him is to take a sudden cheer. Carlos, Carlos De Vil.” I laugh softly. So Carlos knows the people here, I think as the old lady reappears again this time with the woman I met in the kitchens. “Oh hello again!” She smiles warmly at me, before leading the way into a massive living room. “Would you like some tea making?” The old lady asks. “Yes Nanny that would be great, thank you.” She smiles as the old lady ‘Nanny’ bustles off, shutting the door to muffle the music. “My husband Roger is into composition.” She starts off, smiling at the closed door. “I'm Mal.” I say. “I know who you are dear, I think everyone in Auradon knows who you are. I'm Anita.” She smiles at me warmly. “I'm sure I've heard your name somewhere before.” I wonder to myself. “You probably have since it was Cruella De Vil who came after my dogs, my 101 Dalmatians.” She laughs softly. “Ohh yeah I remember Cruella saying about that!” I smile. “It's not really 101 Dalmatians anymore though, my dog Perdi had some more a little after Cruella was defeated and her original fifteen puppies had children of there own so I've lost count to be honest!” She rolls her eyes. “Is the fifteen houses along your street for the original fifteen?” I ask. “Yes! We’ve had to pair some of the others up in other houses we have out back and Perdi and Pongo live in here with me, Roger, Nanny and our daughter Tara.” She smiles and as if on cue to adult dalmatians come bounding in. “Mal meet Perdi and Pongo.” She strokes their heads lovingly, one of them move toward me and rest there head on my lap. “He likes you.” She notes, I run my hand through Pongo’s fur gently. “They’ve been unseperable since I met Roger, it was them pair who got us together in fact.” She laughs as Perdi bounds off after a smaller dalmatian followed closely by Pongo. “Why did you give me your address Anita?” I ask curiously. “Because I thought you'd need a friend with you being pregnant.”

 

I stare at her in shock. “How. How do you know that, if it is true?” I fold my arms, she laughs. “Mal even though I was a married woman with over 101 dalmatians when I found out I was pregnant with Tara I was terrified. I didn't think I could possibly raise a baby and Roger never mentioned kids, he mentioned puppies but not kids and when I discovered that I went to the kitchen got my favourite food and sat there crying and eating for several hours. I saw it when I found you there yesterday. It's alright Mal, you can talk to me about any of this, I’m here for you.” She puts her hand over mine. “You barely know me.” I protest. “Mal who else knows about this?” She asks softly. “My best friend Evie and I think, I think Carlos and Jay know.” I whimper, remembering earlier. “I'm sure Carlos will keep your secret.” She assures me. “You know Carlos don't you?” I sniff, trying to hold back tears I feel coming. “Yes, he actually sought me and Roger out a couple of weeks after the coronation and has been ever so helpful with the dogs. He brings me a fresh bouquet of flowers every week, he wants to make amends for what his mother did he says, he's here with us every other evening. Roger loves him as other than being a brilliant composer my husband is also into making computer games and Carlos has offered his services in testing and helping with that..” She explains. “He never told me.” I sigh. “I'm sure he'll keep your secret though. Jay however, well let's just say during meetings at the school Aladdin has a few thoughts and from what I've heard…” She stops grasping my hands lightly as Nanny returns with two mugs of tea. “Thanks.” I murmur. “Thank you nanny.” Anita smiles warmly as the older woman exits the room. “Mal I will help you in any way I can. I gather that you haven’t seen anyone medically about this yet?” She queries, I shake my head. “I'm the King’s girlfriend and I don't think it's necessary.” I shrug my shoulders. “It is necessary Mal and I will see to it that you do see someone, even if I have to drag you there myself. It's important for the baby.” She sighs. “Ben.” I whisper. “You need to tell him. Tara told me that he asked you to marry him earlier and you said yes. I would tell him tonight if I were you.” She advises me. “I'm scared.” I admit. “It’ll be ok Ben is a lovely boy and he seems to love you very much, he'll be fine with this. However, since I know his parents personally I know that they won't be entirely warm to this idea at all and since you won't be able to stay in your dorm long, especially with a baby I doubt they'll be too inclined to let you live with Ben, so if it comes to that you can move in with me for as long as you want. I'm sure Roger will be alright with this arrangement.” She squeezes my hands. “Yes that'll be fine with me. I'll keep your secret safe Mal.” The man, I assume is Roger appears at the door, smiling warmly at me. “Thank you.” I whisper, tears springing to my eyes. “We’ll have your back Mal.” He adds, I nod as I'm pretty sure I believe them.

About an hour before the party I decide to set off so I can get ready for the event. The three of them (including Pongo, Perdi and a few smaller dalmatians) see me off at the door. “Here’s my number, please tell me how it goes with Ben.” Anita passes me another piece of paper. “And if you see Carlos tell him we are all looking forward to seeing him again soon.” Roger adds, passing me a DVD case that contains a disc for a computer game I gather from what I can remember Anita telling me earlier. She hugs me briefly. “Good luck.” She smiles. “Is it ok if I call again?” I ask kindly. “Yes sure, your welcome anytime.” Anita nods as I head out the door, walking along the path until I am back on the street a girl knocks into me. “Ohh my goodness I'm sorry.” The girl cries. “It's fine, no harm done. You must be Tara.” I look at the girl, a little shocked by her appearance. Her hair is pitch black and is wearing a startlingly amount of black make up, including lipstick. To be perfectly honest she looks like she could be from the Isle. “And you must be Mal.” She shakes my hand with the same politeness as her mother. “Your mother Anita wanted to see me she's a lovely woman.” I comment. “Yeah she's an amazing mom. I love her dearly.” She grins. “Wow you sure dress differently for an Auradon girl.” I laugh softly. “I cannot be doing with all that princess crap. I'm not even royalty. I believe I can dress however I want.” She smiles gleefully. “I need to get ready for that party, see you there.” She grins at me again before skipping off. What an interesting family I think to myself.

After returning to my dorm I grab my pretty purple dress I wore for mine and Ben’s first date pulling it on yet when I come to zip it I find I cannot fit into it. I groan miserably pulling it off, staring at my stomach which if you looked at it closely enough you could see a small bump there. Maybe I'm further on then I think, I don't know and I won't find out until the day my baby arrives in the world. I head back to the wardrobe, opting for an off shoulder puffy sleeved floaty purple top and a pair of black trousers and stilettos before heading for the party to where I'll find Ben.

I arrive at the party late I find, yet I arrive exactly when Anita’s daughter Tara does who races over to my side imminently. “Aww you look lovely Mal.” She beams at me. “Thanks, so do you.” I say as Evie, Jay and Carlos join me. “Mal can we have a word?” Carlos asks quietly. “Hey!” Tara practically leaps into Carlos’s arms as he approaches earning a rather hateful look from Jane. “I…”  
“Hey.” Ben whispers in my ear, wrapping both arms around my waist from behind. I turn to face him, he kisses me gently. “Ben I need a word.” I whisper. “Should we go get a drink?” Tara drags Carlos and the others with her as if she knows what I need to do, I'm guessing she probably does to be honest. “I think Jane is going to murder that woman before the nights out.” Ben chuckles as I drag him out of the hall. “Mal what’s wrong? My parents are out we can be alone as long as you want after the party.” He smirks. “Ben this is serious.” I say sharply. “Do you want to go back to my quarters?” He asks gently. “That would be best.” I whisper as he leads the way toward them.

Eventually we reach there and he pulls me toward his sofa. “Ok what's wrong with you. I haven't seen you all day since I proposed and before that I haven't seen you for ages it seems. What's up, Mal you can tell me anything.” He strokes my cheek gently. It's now or never Mal. I tell myself. “I love you.” Ben whispers to me. “I love you to Ben. I'm pregnant.”


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Disney Descendants! All rights go to there respective owners.

 

Chapter Thirteen 

 

Mal’s POV

 

“I love you to Ben, I'm pregnant.” I say, an invisible weight lifting off my shoulders as I say it. He is silent, completely silent and looks at me with wide eyes for a second before looking away for another few before returning his gaze to me, yet he's smiling widely at me. “You’re pregnant!” He gasps. “Yes and I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just thought that you'd leave me and not want anything to do with me anymore if I told you.” I let out all my fears to him, yet he scrambles to his feet, pulling me into his arms and spinning me around, kissing me passionately. “Mal this is great news! Ohh I'm so happy right now!” He laughs, twirling me around again before hugging me tightly, yet gently as to not squash the baby. “But we’re sixteen Ben! We can't raise a baby, I can't raise a baby!” I cry. “Yeah we might be a bit young but still Mal, I'm king I am practically going to be forced to have heirs and at least it gets the whole heir thing out of the way with!” He smiles, looking on the brighter side of things. “But I'm from the Isle Of The Lost, I'm not cut out to be a parent.” I admit sadly. “Mal you’re going to be a great mother, your nothing like your mother or anyone from the Isle for that matter. You are going to be great!” He kisses me again and again and again. “So you’re ok with this?” I ask biting my lip. “Mal I'm overjoyed! I've just found out that you’re pregnant and you’re going to marry me! I couldn't be happier.” He smiles, before frowning. “Can we still go back to the party though?” He smirks, I roll my eyes at him. “Yes we can!” I laugh shakily, instantly relived that I've told him and that it went well and now I am truly convinced that me and Ben can conquer anything! 

 

Ben’s POV

However not all things went quite as smoothly as Mal telling me she's pregnant. Let’s just say my parents ‘cover supervisor’ showed up to the party uninvited and kinda crashed it! Yes Aladdin decided to turn up and wrecked everything! Jay was right. He is a douche bag! which is why Mal and I are sitting in front of my parents presently, about to discuss our punishment as dad has already yelled and ranted about how irresponsible I was for over an hour already. I don't think it's a smart idea to tell them that A: the party was my engagement party and B: Mal’s pregnant. Which I believe Mal would agree with me on as we are tightly holding hands under the desk.  
“For one I still cannot understand how the king of Auradon could be so stupid! Even I wouldn't have done a thing like that. It's all because of her! You should not be with this girl, she's a bad influence on you. In fact you should never have taken her from The Isle Of The Lost. We had a peaceful, perfect life before they showed up and she is the worse one of them all. Yet as much as I would like to kick the four of them back to the Isle I shall not. As it's not my call to do so as you are King. However, as your parents there will be consequences. One: Mal and her friends will go and clean the ball room up this instant and Two: You are forbidden to see Mal out of school for four weeks. I don't care if your king. You are still a child and children do as there parents say until the age of eighteen. As for you Mal you are to spend every night In your dorm. You will do your schooling and then you’ll return to your room. Please inform your friends of there punishments. The son of Jafar is to have extra PE with Aladdin on Mondays. The daughter of the Evil Queen is to help clean Belle’s library. The son of Cruella De Vil is to walk all 101 Dalmatians and you can scrub the floors in the kitchen and the place and in Auradon Prep. Do I make myself clear?” My father glares at Mal, who nods quietly. I look at her with worry, I don't exactly want her doing so much physical work with her being pregnant at all. Yet she agrees and is sent away to start her new chores. Leaving me with my parents alone….

 

Evie’s POV

I awake with my head spinning, I groan in agony as the room sways. Yet I am in a really comfortable bed and am naked… Holy shit! I sit up in an instant, my head spinning violently. I look to the side at a sleeping form. He sits up, rubbing his eyes. “Ohh f….”

 

Jay’s POV 

I awake to the beaming sun. I, luckily am blessed as I don't ever have hangovers, despite how much I drink at parties. Audrey however is another matter. I obtained from taking advantage of her position last night, even though I was drunk. Well I didn't have a chance to even make out with her before Aladdin the douce crashed the party. Instead I brought her back to mine and Carlos’s dorm who had disappeared off with that Tara girl, much to Jane’s annoyance. I prefer Tara to be honest, she's a lot more chilled than Jane and a dam sight prettier, if I hadn't got Audrey I would have been in the by now. I think to myself as Audrey moves next to me. “I am going to kill you for getting me drunk like that.” She murmurs, yet I despite she’s in any position to murder anyone right now so I laugh and kiss her head gently. Knowing that’ll be there for her day of hangover.

 

Carlos’s POV

I awake in a bush. “The hell?” I mutter, looking around at position. I am going to kill Jay for spiking my drink. He must have as I don't drink and was planning to stay the sober one during the party so I could corner Mal and talk to her and tell her that I'm gonna be there for her. The last thing I remember from last night though was that I was dancing to a Years And Years song called Desire with Jane. No not Jane, Tara Radcliffe. Then everything was a bit of a blur and I woke up here. I look around, yet I realise that I'm not alone as Tara is lying right next to me…

 

Mal’s POV

I don't actually follow the ex kings request, there's only one king I'll listen to! I think to myself as I race to my dorm to collect my things. I'll take Anita’s offer and move in with her. I think as I start to pull things into my bag. Evie's not in. I'll leave her a note to tell her what I've done. Yet I won't leave an address as I don't want everyone showing up over there as I need that place to be alone as with the rate things are going unless something very unfortunate is to happen to Ben’s parents I'll be doing this alone.

I head to Anita’s around six and she happily lets me in. “I heard about last night… Is everyone ok? Have you seen Tara anywhere?” She asks hurriedly. “No I haven't I'm sorry Anita. That party was a mistake.” I roll my eyes. “Dam right it was! That girl is going to be in a lot of trouble when she deems to show her face.” Roger growls in the background. “Don't be hard on her Roger, make sure he doesn't Pongo, Perdita.” Anita looks down at her dogs before grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs.

“Unfortunately the only spare room we have is in this tower part. It can be a little chilly up there but it is very nice. Nanny lives up in the attic, a little lower down and she loves it in there and Tara stays in the other tower during the summer. I think you'll like it.” She smiles encouragingly as she opens the door to a beautiful room that has a sofa by a large window and a king sized bed in the middle. All aspects of the room and furniture decorated with Dalmatian spots. I smile warmly. “This is perfect Anita, thank you.” I hug her tightly, knowing that'll be very happy up here already!

Yet I head out at about midnight by request of Ben who wants a word with me before his parents enforce their punishment, which start tomorrow evening and will be done with a spell cast by the fairy godmother to keep us apart. So we have until then to talk, which I plan on doing!  
“They can't do this to us.” I whisper, my hand running over my stomach protectively. “No spell can keep us apart Mal and your magic can always counteract it.” He kisses me gently, before asking me something unexpected. “What do you want to call our baby if it's a boy?” He asks softly. “How do you know it's going to be a boy!” I glare at him. He laughs. “Not Florian.” He reminds me. “I would never inflict that name on a child.” I shudder, but do answer his question. “I was thinking of either Ben The Second or Caffrey.” I smile softly. “What kind of name is ‘Caffrey’?” He looks at me worriedly. “I don't know I was watching this amazing show on the Internet with someone with that name.” I laugh. “What show was it?” He asks. “Doesn't matter.” I laugh, not wanting to admit to watching crime shows as that would be uncool for someone my age. “I suppose you have a girls name in mind though?” He smirks. “Emma.” I reply instantly. “Now that's a nice name. But we can talk about this nearer the time. Now I know your going to probably kill me Mal but tomorrow I'm taking you to Auradon’s Hospital…”


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Disney Descendants, all rights go to there respective owners.

 

Chapter Fourteen

 

Evie’s POV

 

“Ohh no, oh no, oh no, no ,no.” I groan, pulling myself from the bed I had been sharing with none other than Chad Charming. “At least you were with someone you know.” Chad starts carefully. “How in gods name did this happen!” I shriek. “Do you mind keeping your voice down my head is killing me and to answer your question. We were drunk, you were dancing with me and it ended with you dragging me to my quarters.” Chad explains quickly. “Um I dragged you to your quarters? Sure that it was the other way round.” I fold my arms sulkily. “Does it really matter, last night was everything it was supposed to be. Does this mean you choose me over the dwarf’s son?” Chad asks, I glare at him. “Do not go there.” I snarl. “Was this just a one night stand then?” He smirks. I say nothing. “Or do you want to pick up where we left of….”  
“Chad!” I cut him off quickly. “Sure you don't want to Eves?” He smiles at me seductivly. “Ohh for gods sake!” I mutter before crossing the room to get to him, locking my lips with his as we descend under the covers…

 

Carlos’s POV

 

“Tara, what did we do last night?” I ask shakily, praying to God I haven't had a one night stand in a bush. “Ohh we just made out for a while and then passed out. Bloody hell I bet I'm in trouble with my parents.” Tara shakes her head in dismay. “I, we made out!” I gasp. “Yeah. Don’t worry. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to.” She smiles at me kindly. “Yes. I'm dating Jane remember!” I squeak. “Trust me on this one Carlos. You and I have so much more in common with each other, you want me more than you want Jane. Last night proved that fact.” She folds her arms. “No, Tara, no. I care for you deeply but I'm with Jane and she's great.” I trail off. “Offers always there though. If you want.” She smiles prettily before pressing a soft kiss to my lips unexpectedly. “I better return to my home.” She states before heading in the direction of her home. I stare after her. I should go and find Jane, I think to myself and I have to find Mal and make sure she knows I'm there for her but someone should see Tara home. A gentleman would want to see Tara home. I think and without even thinking I call after her…

 

Evie’s POV

 

After leaving Chad several hours later to cope with his hangover I sneak back to my dorm where I can hear arguing. I race in quickly. Discovering Ben and Mal having it out.  
“You can threaten me all you want. I. Am. Not. Going!” Mal snaps angrily. “Mal you have to! For baby Emma or Caffrey!” Ben yells back. “Whoa, whoa! What's going on guys!” I fold my arms. “Mal is being difficult.” Ben mutters to me. “No I'm not! I'm being realistic!” Mal snaps again. “Look Mal, I think I'm with Ben on this one I mean what kinda name is ‘Caffrey’?” I fold my arms. “It’s not about that Evie but I see your point.” Ben informs me. “Mal. What's wrong?” I ask gently. “Ben wants me to go to the hospital. I don't want to go and I've got a point! I can't just go there and announce my pregnancy. Everyone knows I'm Ben's girlfriend. Ben is the freaking King Of Auradon! People will find out! His parents will find out and we've already been punished for the party! I’m not allowed to see Ben for a month, starting tomorrow and I'll be prevented for seeing him because of a spell put on us by the Fairy Godmother!” Mal cries. “Mal. Ben is right, you do need to go to the hospital but you're right to and well this is a problem isn't it?” I sigh as Mal starts to cry and Ben and I automatically move to embrace her and we don't let her go, and we won't as we both love her more than the world.

 

Once Mal has stopped crying and is lying on her bed with me and Ben she looks up at me. “Eves. Why are you wearing the same clothes as you were at the party?” She asks gently, I smile. “You don't need to know.” I smirk. “Doug or Chad, who was it?” Ben laughs. “I'm not discussing that with you two!” I laugh back before looking at Mal. “Mal, why are you calling your child Caffrey?” I ask curiously. “It's a great name Eves, a name fit for a king!” Mal chuckles softly. “I think it's weird. Emma's a nice name though. I hope you have a girl.” I smile softly. “I would prefer a girl I must admit.” Ben smiles in agreement. “What is wrong with the name Caffrey guys!” Mal rolls her eyes at us. “Well on the bright side it will be unique. All hail Prince Caffrey Of Auradon!” I giggle. “I love the name.” Mal mutters. “I'm going to have to watch this tv show to understand why.” Ben murmurs quietly. “What?” I ask curiously. “Mal has chosen this name due to this tv show she's been watching apparently.” Ben looks at Mal lovingly. “Despite everything. This is not helping us figure out how we are going to get Mal to go to the hospital.” I remind them. “And how we can break this spell.” Mal murmurs to Ben who stands up like he's just been stuck by lightning. “Ben?” Mal looks at him in confusion. “I, I know how to break the spell.”

 

Mal’s POV

 

I look at my fiancée in amazement and slight disbelief. “How?” I ask as Evie squeezes my hand encouragingly. “I'm prevented from seeing you right? I can't see you. They didn't say I couldn't see the baby, despite the fact the baby is a part of you. It's a unique person and I haven't been banned by spell form from seeing the baby so the spell won't work!” Ben cheers, I laugh softly. “You. Are. Brilliant!” I leap up from the bed to kiss him. Evie groans in dismay at our public display of affection. “Now how we get you to the hospital is another matter.” He sighs. I bite my lip nervously before admitting something. Something I didn't want to admit to anyone but with the two most important people in my life right now with me I know I can say anything and I won't be judged for it.  
“Despite the fact of all reasons I've given you why I won't go. There's one reason I haven't mentioned. I'm afraid of going.” I explain. They look at me curiously but Evie nods. Understanding completely why I fear it. “Why Mal? It's a place of good.” Ben asks gently. “Because we don't have these kinda places on the Isle Of The Lost. If you hurt your self or your ill you have to make your own remedies or use magic to heal yourself. We have none of this fancy medical crap over there. When my mother was pregnant she ended up giving birth to me alone with my father in a forest!” I cry. “Mal it's not like that here.” Ben soothes me gently. “I still don't want to go and I'm not as my other reasons still stand…” I trail of. Staring at the mirror in Evie's hand. “We may not need to go to the hospital at all.” I say quietly. “Mal?” Ben grabs my hand instantly as I look to Evie. “The magic mirror. It can tell the future can't it?” I look to Evie, who folds her arms. “You want me to see if I can see the child's future?” She queries. “Yes. Show us please.” I beg my best friend who looks at her mirror in hand. “Mirror mirror on the wall. Show us the child's future.” Evie says clearly and smoke admits from the mirror, engulfing the entire room.

 

My eyes snap open. I'm in Ben's room. What happened? I wonder to myself as the events come back to me. The door in front of me opens and Ben enters. “Ben!” I cry but he walks straight through me. I whirl around to see him sitting on the bed with me, two little bundles in my arms. Two babies. I’m having twins? I think to myself as the scene changes to two people my age now. A girl with stunning long curly hair a beautiful blonde haired girl, who is talking to a group of people, her friends a small waterfall appearing at her palm. “Emma.” A voice calls, Ben's voice as the girl turns to hug her father. The scene fades again to a man, my age again, with sleek black hair and stunning blue eyes and the most dazzling smile imaginable as he runs and leaps off a balcony into a pool below, I hear erupting cheers from massive crowds of people, who are chanting his name. “Caffrey! Caffrey! Caffrey!” And yelling from someone who sounds like Ben and myself. The scene changes again and Emma returns except she is in an alleyway and is kissing someone, a boy about her age, perhaps a little older. Who has a silver hook wrapped around her waist. I cannot say anything as the scene changes to Caffrey who slides an object into his bag, rubbing at his wrists, tears in his eyes drying them as the smile returns as a squad of people crowd him, the scene moves again and it's Caffrey in a room rocking back and forth, magic flying from his palms, he has tears in his eyes again. The scene changes once more and it's Caffrey, except he's on a roof, looking over Auradon, well I think it's Auradon, I can't be sure. It's on fire. My mother appears, placing her hand on his shoulder gently. “That's my nasty little grandson.” She murmurs in his ear as he smiles, an evil smile as everything fades away.

 

I sit up with a start. “Mal!” Ben cries, “Ben. Ohh my god what was that?” I cry softly. “Your children’s future. It looks as if your having two.” Evie mutters quietly as I cover my mouth with my hands. I just saw my children's future. Both looked promising, perfecting but my daughter will cross paths with someone that she has to hide with, a man with a hook and my son. My son Caffrey will become like my mother, like I was going to become and he’ll lost to eternal darkness…


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Disney Descendants. All rights go to there respective owners.

 

Chapter Fifteen

 

Ben’s POV

 

Mal is inconsolable and spends the whole night sobbing in my arms whilst I try to comfort her, even though I know it's no use. I saw exactly what she saw. Our son’s life that is full to the brim of darkness and our daughter who appears to be with a man who makes me feel incredibly uneasy. I normally always have an answer to things, a way to solve things but this time I really don't know what I'm going to do. I'm going to protect my family that's what I'm going to do and I am going to be protect them till my dying breath as no son of mine will become evil, I'll see to that. Mal will see to that and our future will be full of happiness but that's what we want. Not what is going to happen as we saw what was going to happen. But it hasn't happened yet, nothing is set in stone. We can choose our own paths and no one chooses them for us.

 

Morning arises bright and early. Neither of us have gotten any sleep and Mal is mute, the only sound to be heard is her biting hard on her nails.   
“Mal. Please say something.” I beg her quietly. “Mal we can sort this out, we can find a way to keep him good. There's still hope.” I add. “It's us. We must do something really bad Ben.” Mal murmurs. “No, don't say that Mal!” I whisper. “How else would he go evil though? He's not even born yet and I love him to pieces. I can't, I won't sit back and watch my son go evil.” Mal cries, breaking down in tears again. I hold her close and rock her silently back and forth until my parents knock loudly at the door to my suite.  
“Better get on with my punishment.” Mal mutters sarcastically. “Mal, you don't have to…”   
“Yeah I do. See you later yeah?” She moves from the bed, darting to the window. “MAL!” I yell quietly as she disappears through it, worry filling my mind, she smiles at me softly before climbing down the side of the wall. I roll my eyes at her before heading to face my parents.

 

Mal’s POV

 

I don't head to do my punishment. I instead go back to Anita and Rogers where I retreat to the room I have here, lying down on the bed, closing my eyes whilst I try to process what has happened. My child will go evil. I can't. I just can't accept that. I need to do something, anything to prevent it. I think rapidly for ideas, remembering something. The Evil Queen is here. Locked away but here. It may be extremely foolish but right now I would even go to my own mother for guidance as I will stop my child from being consumed by darkness no matter what I have to do.  
However, before I go I stop to get something to eat as I am absolutely ravenous! Well I am eating for three now so what do I expect. However I am faced with the complete unexpected when I waltz into the kitchen. Carlos and Tara. Yet Tara is lying on the island with her legs wrapped around Carlos’s waist and they are kissing.  
“I may never recover.” I put my hands to my mouth. “Ohh god!” Carlos cries, Tara bites her lip in embarrassment. “I best be off to walk a few dogs.” She smothers her hair before hurrying out. “Carlos! What is going on?” I fold my arms. “I was just coming to walk to dogs I swear. I don't know what happened!” He practically shrieks. “Your with Jane Carlos.” I remind him. “I know, I feel awful. I just don't know what I'm going to do! Jane is amazing, a great girlfriend but Tara… We are so much more alike and ohh I don't know.” He groans, before moving to wrap his arms around me tightly. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Mal. I won't tell anyone about your baby I promise, I want to be there for you. Please let me.” He begs me. I smile softly. “Of course. What would my children do without their Uncle Carlos.” I laugh. “Children? You’re having two?” He gasps. “Seems so.” I admit, he squeezes me tighter. “Careful!” I smirk. “Sorry, do you want me to make you anything?” He asks. “It's alright Carlos. I can get my own food.” I roll my eyes at him as I turn to the fridge. “With Tara Mal, it's, it's not the first time this has happened.” He admits. “Carlos!” I groan. “I was drunk after the party I ended up making out with her then passing out in a bush.” He murmurs. “You really are in a dilemma aren't you.” I fold my arms. “God I'm turning into Evie!” He buries his face in his hands. “Yeah Evie hasn't figured that out yet either. I wouldn't worry.”

 

Evie’s POV

 

I awake beside Chad again, having returned to him after helping Mal.  
“So it's me. Not the Dwarves son?” He asks. I look at him and I nod. “Yes it's you. You and I are so alike and despite our shaky start you've proven to me that you have changed and I think I love you for that.” I admit, he runs his hand though my hair before kissing me. “I love you Evie, I, I really do.” He smiles at me warmly. I kiss him again before curling up to him. “Can I update my Facebook status now?” He laughs. I roll my eyes at him. “Yes you can. However I need to tell Doug in person. I won't let him find out like this.” I get off the bed, reaching for my clothes. “He doesn't even have Facebook!” Chad laughs. “He does, I set one up for him.” I smile back, kissing my boyfriend quickly before hurrying to get ready.

 

An hour later, as I had to sort my hair and make up out and get clean clothes I head to find Doug who I discover is in the library.  
“Evie. You alright?” He asks me kindly. “I'm fine Doug, I need to tell you something. As of this morning I am…  
“With Chad Charming?” He raises an eyebrow at me. “Yes. I wanted to tell you in person.” I admit. “Evie it's ok. I was going to tell you something to. As of yesterday I'm with Lonnie. That party brought us together. I'm actually relieved your dating Chad as we all know you would have picked me if you hadn't have slept with him.” He jokes, I punch his arm playfully. “Friends though?” I hold out my hand. “Best friends.” He agrees shaking my hand. “Evie!” Chad calls me over. “See you Doug.” I smile before hurrying over to my boyfriend. Kissing him passionately. “Missed me already?” I ask softly. “You have no idea.” He kisses me back as we leave arm in arm. Yet I notice Carlos who stands in front of us with his head in his hands. “Ohh fu…..”

 

Mal’s POV

 

After eating a delicious lunch I sneak down to Auradon’s dungeons, which I break into easily, heading to the cell where The Evil Queen resides. Opening the door with my magic breaking through any of the Fairy Godmothers rubbishy magic.  
“Mal. My… You're so much like your mother.” The Evil Queen smiles at me as I enter. “Cut the crap. I need to know something. Do you know…”  
“That your pregnant? Yes I do. Despite the prison I was put in by my daughter I could hear Maleficent’s words. Is it one or two?” She asks. “Two.” I snarl. “You went to the hospital? Well I may be down here but I didn't hear any happy announcements of any kind.” She glares at me. “I saw them.” I admit. “Ohh do give Evie my sincere congratulations.” She smirks. “My son is evil.” I admit. “Well I’ve got to say, I'm not surprised. The other child though?” She asks. “Seems to be good yet seems to be in a relationship with someone she had to hide from us.” I sigh. “Ohh. Well not to give to much a way to you Mal but have you thought about your mother recently. Maybe it's a curse she's put on your children. Yet alas you will not find that out from me. The only answers that will be off any use will be from your mother…” She trail off. I bite my lip hard. No, I can't sink so low. I can't go to my mother, or can I? As I did say I will do anything for my children. I take a deep breath before turning the The Evil Queen. “And how to you propose I find her?” I fold my arms. She looks at me for a moment before pulling a ruby off her cape, handing it to me. “Touch the stone and it shall take you to her, her gift to me.” She holds it toward me. I hold my hand out. I can't. I can't. I think to myself rapidly. I can. I decide and I grab the stone…

 

Ben’s POV

 

A sudden explosion shakes the whole of Auradon. It sends everything flying, knocking the tea cup right out of my hands sending me to the floor, I whack my head and everything goes black.

 

“Ben!” My mother calls, pulling me out of unconsciousness I grip her hand as she pulls me to my feet. “What in god’s name was that?” My father bellows as minutes later the Fairy Godmother rushes in.  
“The Evil Queen has been admitted to the hospital, the explosion happened in her cell. I watched the footage back a minute ago. It was Mal. She's escaped from here via a stone. The stone is believe is linked to Maleficent. She's gone to her mother.” She gasps. “I knew it. Didn't I want you Benjamin? She's evil. She's a monster.” My father tuts. “ENOUGH!” I yell. “Benjamin do not talk to me in that manner.” My father growls. “NO! I DON’T CARE! MAL IS NOT EVIL! I AM FED UP WITH YOU SAYING SHE IS. SHE’S PERFECT. NOW MY FIANCÉE AND UNBORN CHILDREN MAY BE IN DANGER. I CANNOT BE DEALING WITH YOUR BULLSHIT!” I yell all my anger bursting out in an instant, yet I immediately see what I've done wrong. “WHAT!” Both my parents and the Fairy Godmother yell…


	16. Chapter 16

I don’t own Disney Descendants. All rights go to there respective owners.

 

Chapter Sixteen

 

Mal’s POV

 

My eyes snap open. I am lying on a sofa, a familiar sofa. The sofa in my mother's bedroom. I sit up abruptly, my hand immediately going to my stomach, praying my babies are safe.  
“They’re fine Mal.” The voice of my mother calls as she steps into view. “Mom…” I whisper. “Hello my nasty little girl.”

 

“What’s going on? I thought you, Jafar and Cruella had left the Isle after our attack?” I ask, folding my arms across myself. “Well we were going to but I am the queen of this realm Mal and if I had left Captain Hook would have taken over and I'm not letting the Isle Of The Lost be run by a pirate!” She rolls her eyes. “Hook…” I start. I know Captain Hook of course. The only one person who has ever been able to go up against my mother without being killed, who lives quite near to the castle. He has a hook for a hand. I stop. No. How did I forget that? How didn't I think of that? Shows what living on Auradon has done to my memory. Yet he is ainchent and looks nothing like the handsome young man who was kissing my daughter….  
“Yes Captain Hook! It's bad enough him existing but now he's got this two year old beast that never ceases to stop crying at all hours of the night!” She hisses. Hook has a child. I think, that must be who my daughter was kissing in the vision…  
“You took out a building to get to me Mal. What it is you require?” She asks me curiously. “You know I'm pregnant.” I put bluntly. “Ahh! Worked it out have you? I was wondering when you'd figure it out.” She folds her arms. “Have you cursed me? Have you cursed my children? Because if you have I will kill you!” I scramble to my feet. “Mal I have not cursed you. Actually why haven't I cursed you? Ahh well, not as good as I used to be.” She shrugs her shoulders, I glare at her. “Evie showed Ben and I a vision of my children. My son, Caffrey. He's like you. He's evil.” I admit, she turns to face me immediately. “How interesting! I assure you I have placed no curse upon you but this is fascinating. Well to be honest with a name like Caffrey he's probably going to be bullied into going evil.” She mutters. “No! He won't go evil! He just won't.” I snarl. “You saw the future didn't you?” She reminds me. I am silent, I want to burst into tears but this is not the place or the time for that. “We can look into just your sons future if you like?” She smiles at me, pointing her staff in my direction. “I saw enough.” I mutter. “I don't think you did.” She replies as the world swirls away from me.

 

Just like last time I am in a room, however it's not mine or Ben's. It's massive and there is a wall that is a window in front of me, as is my son. Caffrey. I know I can't say anything but I want to that's when I realise he’s not alone. A woman is with him, a woman about his age, maybe older. They are talking to each other.  
“There is no shame in using dark magic it's a part of you and by the looks of you it would suit you more than good magic.” She smiles at him. “I cannot control my magic as it is! All I know is good magic.” He mutters. “Well that may be your problem then!” She rolls her eyes a him. “Medea...” He starts quietly. “I use dark magic all the time yet you seem to like me very much indeed.” She smiles at him. “I love you very much.” He rephrases, pulling her onto his lap, kissing her passionately as everything goes black.

 

Ben’s POV

 

“Benjamin. What. Did. You. Just. Say?” My father spits out each words venomously. I am little taken a back by my fathers ferocity but instead of giving in, apologising like I would have always done. I take a leaf out of Mal's book and instead stand my ground I am the King Of Auradon and my parents cannot control me anymore and they never will again. “I think you heard what I just said Mal and I are getting married. I asked her to marry me the day of the party. That's why the party happened she said yes of course. No dates have been confirmed yet but we will have it soon as Mal is pregnant with twins. My son Caffrey and my daughter Emma and Mal is not evil as Mal has gone to her mother as she believes it the only way to save our children.” I say, I am not sure about the last part but I know Mal so well and I know how much she loathes her mother and our children would be the only reason she'd go to her, she must know some way to save them. “We saw our children's future and there are concerns so Mal is looking into that.” I explain. “Ben your sixteen you can't raise a baby let alone two! You can not marry her either, that monster will not be the queen of Auradon.”  
“MAL will be the queen of Auradon and she will be my wife and we will raise our children. You have no say in what I do. I don't care if you’re my parents or if I'm under eighteen. I AM the king of Auradon and I shall do as I please and if you don't like it or challenge me any further it will be you who I banish to the Isle Of The Lost. I won't think twice about it, I don't care who you are to me. Your strangers to me right now, in my mind you are the monsters not Mal not Carlos not Jay and not Evie so do I make myself crystal clear?” I ask there is silence for several minutes whilst my parents process my outburst. “HOW DARE…”  
“GAURDS!” I call and in less than ten seconds the join me in the room. I look at my parents. “Please take them to whatever’s left of the dungeons and fetch Evie, Chad, Carlos, Jane, Audrey, Jay, Doug and Lonnie for me. I require their presence pronto.” I fold my arms as the guards drag my open mouthed parents out of the room. As soon as everyone's gone I lie back against the desk. I just stood up to my parents. I just stood up to my parents and this time I won. The feeling of accomplishment is unexplainable. Yet it is a feeling that brings me untold joy. 

 

After the others arrive and Tara, who I realise is a friend of Carlos and Mal’s and is who Mal lives with, with Tara's parents the owners of the 101 Dalmatians, Roger and Anita. I welcome her warmly before explaining to the others what has just happened and what's happened with Mal.  
“Dude… Your more rotten to the core than I thought! Congrats on dealing with your parents, I'm, I’m overwhelmed with shock.” Jay is the first to speak. I smile at him sadly. “Thank you but we need to focus on saving my pregnant fiancée.” I remind them. “Of course. Where do we start?” Audrey asks. “We start by going somewhere where we can all see each other and hear each other.” I smile at them all. “And where would that be?” Doug asks excitedly. “The round table.”

 

The round table is positioned in a room at the very top of Auradon’s Castle and is where my parents held all official meetings with the lords and ladies of Auradon. Yes, lords and ladies so they all instantly become my royal court and then we all sit at the table ready to discuss a strategy to save Mal and our unborn children.  
“Simple. We need to storm The Isle Of The Lost again.” Chad folds his arms. “Mal needs to be kept out of the firing line.” I remind him. “Chads right we need to get back there and storm the place.” Lonnie agrees with him. “We need to get in there providing the element of surprise.” I mutter. “We could sent the guards in there to fight of the locals and sneak in and rescue Mal.” Jay queries. “Liking it, but we need to defeat Maleficent as she's the one with the magic.” I growl. “We have to kill her.” Chad comments. “Chad no, despite everything. I can't do that to Mal.” I protest. “But it is the only way to end all this pain and misery.” Jane adds. Chad folds his arms. “And anyways Mal will probably thank us for doing this as there is no way in hell she would ever work with her mother to do anything!” 

 

Mal's POV 

 

I sit up, breathing heavily, thinking about what I'd just seen. A girl, a girl he loves. It's not me and Ben who make him go dark it's her, it's Medea. The relief is incredible but who is this woman and how will she meet my son. “Who's Medea?” I ask, my mother looks at me whilst buffing her nails. “A baby who has only recently been born. The daughter of Hades, if your wondering she gets on my nerves as well, always crying. It's going to be even more insufferable tonight as as Hades and Captain Hook are in a meeting at his place, both children in the same room, how dreadful.” She rolls her eyes at me. I look away from her yet she turns my head around so I'm facing her again. “You said children. Your having two?” She comments. “A girl.” I add. “No concerns about her?” She asks. “Yes. She seems to be in a relationship with Captain Hook’s son.” I murmur. “Well that's not a good thing. That child is cursed as well. I know for a fact that the child of Captain Hook’s is a second coming of his father. He is already teaching his son the ways of being a pirate. The boy is tormented every night, hence the crying. I have a good mind to end all of them.” Mother mutters. I think for a moment. Now my daughter may end up being evil too? I need to do something and the darkest thing I believe I have ever thought comes to mind as I process my mother's words. I turn to her. “Then why don't you?”


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Disney Descendants. All rights go to there respective owners.

 

Chapter Seventeen

 

Mal’s POV

 

I walk hurriedly along a street a once used to run down in glee of being rotten to the core. The princess of evil, this time though I walk down this street in shame at what I am about to do. I am about to cause the death of two children and possible three adults. The thought is unbearable but I cannot let my children go evil. I cannot put Ben though that, I won't lose them and if there's no Medea and no Hook’s son in my daughter and son’s lives then their goodness is practically confirmed and saving them from eternal darkness is worth doing such a villainous act as it will be only I who has to suffer the consequences of mine and my mothers actions.

 

I have let my mother plan out our attack. She is going to crash there meeting and tell them that they need to watch me so I cannot escape again and from there I will escape and lock the doors behind me and my mother will turn into a dragon and she will destroy the whole building with her fire. There will be no survivors.  
“You and I, mother and daughter working together. I told you we'd make a great team one day.” She smiles at me, linking her arm through mine as we walk toward the door of Captain Hook’s. She blows the door open, as she does. My mother never knocks. Pushing me inside. There is an instant sound of yelling and feet on the floor above us as Captain Hook and Hades appear. “Maleficent. What is the meaning of this house call?” He snarls at her. She pushes me forward. “My daughter has returned to me. I need to prevent her from escaping. An army is coming from Auradon to destroy our quaint little island. I need another villain to keep her in place and I believe the two of you will do.” My mother glares at them both. “Of course. We were in the middle of a meeting though, yet I'm sure she can sit in the corner.” Hades laughs as she pushes me toward them. “Lovely to see you again Mal.” Hook mutters sarcastically, he probably wants to kill me as it was I, Carlos, Evie and Jay who blew up his ship once upon a time. They drag me upstairs to a room, which luckily has a door where a woman sits. Hook’s wife I'm guessing, two babies in her arms.  
“Care to sit?” Hades pulls a chair toward the corner of the room, facing the babies. I want to look away, yet I can't seem to and I take a seat as the two men return to their arguing it seems as Hades hair flares red with anger.  
“I am never going to get these two to sleep. One’s not even my child.” The woman glares at Hades who ignores her. “You. Your pregnant.” The woman addresses me, I look down at my feet, saying nothing. “It's alright. It's not to hard having kids. Hook normally cares for Killian but I don't find him too much of a struggle.” She looks down at the older child asleep on her lap. His name is Killian. I think, he's an innocent child I think, as is Medea, I look down at the small baby. “I'm so so sorry.” I whisper before putting the plan into motion, darting to the door. Hades and Hook attempt to follow me, to catch me but I throw green flames into the room before slamming the doors shut, using every magic spell known to me to seal the door until there is no door to see. I then turn and run, hearing the sounds of my mother roaring from outside, racing out of the house and as soon as I do so the house is engulfed in flames. I look up at the dragon flying around the house, my mother and I feel tears come to my eyes. I've just caused the deaths of four people, two babies… The guilt hitting me immediately. I'm supposed to be a hero. I have to show my two children that they have to be good and they will be now but how can I teach them to be heroes when they are only heroes because their mother is a villain?

 

Ben’s POV

 

We sit at the table for hours planning out every move into The Isle Of The Lost. This time they are all coming. No ones is being left behind and we have come up with a strategy that will hopefully save Mal and my unborn children. Carlos, Jane and Tara are going to take down Cruella De Vil and her minions. Jay and Audrey are going to take Jafar and I, Evie, Chad, Doug and Lonnie are going for Maleficent and Mal. We plan to leave within the hour and I gather every guard I can as they will be the ones who will enter first. Handle the locals. We tell them and then we head to prepare for a battle that will go down in Auradon’s history books.

 

I do inform my parents of where I'm going and the Fairy Godmother and all I get is grief. They say I cannot go, I cannot be so stupid but I just ignore them. I will deal with them when I get back. Mal and I will deal with them as they don't control me anymore and they never will again.

 

Anita and Roger choose to accompany us on our mission, to protect their daughter and so Roger can finally get even with Cruella! We leave an hour later.  
“This is it. We are finally going to obliterate this place!” Chad cheers as the car begins to move. “Can you try not to sound so happy about that?” Evie asks Chad. “Maleficent and the whole population of the island are about to get their asses handed to them. How can I not be happy?” Chad smirks. “This is not about taking down the Isle, this is about saving the future queen of Auradon and heirs.” I murmur. “Fine!” Chad rolls his eyes at me. “I would like to help you save Mal. My husband can get revenge on Cruella De Vil for the both of us.” Anita proclaims. “Thank you.” I smile gratefully at her, yet gratefulness is short lived as we enter The Isle Of The Lost.

 

Upon entry we abandon the cars, racing to the side streets. The others spread out until it is just me, Anita, Evie, Chad, Lonnie and Doug. “Maleficent will be at the castle if anywhere, like last time.” Evie comments. I nod. “Lead the way Evie.” I smile as Evie is the only one of us who knows the way around the Isle. “Mal better be okay.” She mutters. “How's your mom?” I query. “In a coma. What was Mal thinking coming back here?” Evie growls. “I was wondering that myself. Has your finance got a death wish or something?” Chad asks me. “Not funny Chad and no. She was doing it to save our children. You saw it to Evie, you know why she's done this.” I shake my head in disbelief. “There has to have been other ways. Let's hope to god she hasn't done anything stupid!” Evie cries. A few locals then decide to attack us, I brandish my sword as does Chad and the others, yet more keep coming and coming until something hurtles towards us, smacking into the ground, knocking everyone to the ground. I look up, it's only a small bird. A raven. “You okay?” Chad helps me to my feet, sliding an arm around Evie's waist. I help Anita to her feet. “What on earth was that!” Doug cries as the raven grows into the form of a man with sleek black hair and dark eyes. “Who the hell are you!” Chad brandishes his sword at the creature. “Put that down before you have me bloody eye out!” He yells in a thick Irish accent. “Who are you?” Evie asks sternly. “An ally you will want alive. I can help save Mal.” He snips. “Why should we trust you?” I ask. “You don't have to but I'd advise that you do as Mal has done something incredibly stupid and if we are going to prevent losing her than we need to find her now. Any questions?” He yells. We say nothing as if his words are true we have no time to waste.

 

Jay’s POV

 

With Audrey by my side I race into my dads shop. He will be here if not the palace and my suspicions are confirmed when I hear a clattering from the back.  
“It's ok. You can do this.” Audrey squeezes my hand tightly, yet suddenly she disappears. “AUDREY!” I yell, looking around for my girl. “So this is the lucky girl. Can't say I approve.” My father laughs from behind me, I whirl around the face him and I stifle a gasp as he is holding a knife to Audrey’s neck. 

 

“Dad. No.” I start carefully. “This is the little bitch that made you go soft. This one shall pay.” He slides the knife across her cheek first, she cried out in pain as he slams her face into the glass cabinet. I bite my lip when I see her face, the glass embedded into the skin of her face. I look around the shop for something, anything. Yet all my gaze falls on is my sword. I can do this. I can kill my father. I think to myself, he's hurting my Audrey. I can kill him for that. Yet I am frozen in place. “You don't have to guts to kill me. You still love me and you love this life more than you do this girl. You and I can mend our relationship. We can kill this girl together and celebrate over her corpse. Then we can kill Aladdin, isn't that what you want! You are the one who finds it harder to fit in, in Auradon and it's because you just don't belong there. You belong here with me, your only family not this waste of space slag.” He looks at Audrey and is about to run her through, yet my eyes fall on a lamp on the desk. A dirty, not yet rubbed lamp. I look at it for a moment. It's a leap of faith I know but I grab it and rub it. Nothing happens for a moment. “Very, very dumb move my boy.” He shakes his head at me but a golden light flies from the spout of the lamp, swirling around my father, sucking him into the lamp. “Your wrong about me. My home is Auradon and my family is Audrey and my friends. I will never be alone when I have them.” I say to the lamp before picking it up, pocketing it before pulling Audrey into my arms. “Are you ok?” I ask quickly. “Do you understand how big of a risk that was Jay? What if that lamp had been useless! I would have died!” She shrieks. “I suppose it would be bad if I mentioned that, that is first lamp I've rubbed that's actually been magical in this place.” I smirk. “JAY!”

Carlos’s POV

 

I race to my mother's fashion studio. I need to finish this quickly. I can either kill her or let her be arrested. I don't know which option sounds better as both sound quite desirable right now. “Let's get this over with so we can return to Auradon.” Jane smiles at me encouragingly. “Hey this is a big moment here. He could potentially kill his own mother which I don't think you should do by the way. I know Cruella has been a bitch to my family but you can't just kill your own mother Carlos.” Tara links her arm with mine. “Get the hell off my boyfriend!” Jane snaps. I am shocked. Never have I ever heard Jane speak in harsh tones to anybody. “We are going to do this now?” Tara asks, removing her arm. “Tara.” Her father warns her. “Just wanted to warn you.” Jane snaps. “Do you want to go?” Tara advances on Jane as Jane raises her hand and slaps her. “Ohh my god I slapped someone.” Jane gasps quietly, looking away in shame but Tara is not like Jane and throws her hand back and punches her. “Ohh please do continue. I'm actually enjoying the show.” Laughs my mother, Cruella De Vil.

 

Ignoring the fact that Tara and Jane are fighting Roger and I step towards my mother. “Ohh my! Roland! Long time no see?” Mom cackles. “It's Roger!!!!!” Roger yells advancing with his sword. “No!” I squeak. “Carlos.” Roger growls. “You can't kill her, she's still my mom.” I whisper. “That's my good little boy. Too cowardly to do anything to anyone.” She smirks at me sarcasm heavy in her voice. I grab my sword, bringing it forward until I stab it through my mother’s coat, pinning her to the wall. “You may have your fun Roger. I just want to savor the look on my mother's face when she realizes that I am no coward I am a member of a royal court actually and my family consist of Roger and Anita and 101 Dalmatians and my very good friends. You lost. You will no longer have any power over me. Yet I am no monster, I won't kill you. No I'll let you live the rest of your life in prison knowing that your son hates you and is a better person than you'll ever be.” I cry and boy does it feel good to be in control as all my fears melt away into nothingness.

 

Mal’s POV

 

Auradon's army has arrived. I can hear the battle from the alleyway I am in. Ben here to rescue me again. I don't deserve him, he is such a good person...  
“Coming?” My mother looks at me. “No. I am not going anywhere with you.” I back away from her. “Ohh Mal come on! You are my nasty little girl, you've just proved it. You are truly my daughter. I am proud of you.” She folds her arms. I almost die on the spot. My mother is proud of me? My mother is proud of me! The one thing I've always wanted to hear has just been said. I look at her with fearful eyes. “But I'm not proud of me. I became the monster I tried not to be.” I whisper, taking one last look at my mother before turing to run, yet I cannot as thick black mist wraps around me.

 

I come to in my mother's castle, the throne room. “Did you really think you'd get away from me Mal?” My mother cackles, walking in front of me. I summon all the magic I can and blast her across the room, she is unfazed by my attack and ignores at as she sends vines at me, watching them as they tie around my wrists, unbreakable bonds even I cannot undo. “Don't be stupid Mal. This is your life now, as it always should have been. You'll never escape the guilt of what you've done. Just give up now and join me.” She yells. “Never. I will never join you.” I snarl, trying to get out of my restraints. “LET HER GO!” The voice of Ben yells as the doors fly open revealing Ben, Chad, Evie, Doug and Lonnie. “Ohh look it's the toy soldiers.” My mother laughs, throwing her magic out at them, sending them scattering across the room except one. A man with black hair. “Diaval. What the hell are you doing here?” My mother glares at the man. “Missed me Maleficent?” The man, Diaval snarls. “I banished you. Your helping them.” She looks to the others. I gasp. I have never seen my mother act like this around anyone before. “Let her go Maleficent. Her children…”  
“Her children are doomed, best let her remain here.” My mother glowers at him. “No they’re not. They have two loving parents and they are going to be just fine.” Evie cries, running at Maleficent with her sword. “You stupid, stupid girl. Looks like you are just looks and no brain.” She cackles, using her magic to send the sword flying into Evie. “EVIE!” I scream as blood begins to seep from her side. “EVIE!” Chad runs forward but is taken down again. “No. No. No!” I scream as I watch my best friend fall unconscious…

 

“ENOUGH!” Diaval yells. “There's nothing I can do about the future Diaval, it shows me victorious again, we can have it all once again.” My mother looks at him. “Yet we altered the future.” I whisper and everything seems to go into slow motion as the restraints around me disappear as magic shoots from Diaval’s hands. “You never should have taught me tricks Maleficent.” He laughs as I summon all the magic I can muster and throw it at my mother, yet this time the magic is fueled by love. My love for my unborn children and Ben, who grabs my hand. It blasts my mother across the room again yet this time it takes her a lot longer to get to her feet. Diaval snatches up her staff. “NO!” Maleficent screams as the staff is passed to me. “Break it.” Diaval murmurs. “What?” I ask. “Break it and your mother will lose her ability to perform magic.” He tells me. “Mal. Mal no don't listen to him, I love you. See I love you more than the world please don't do this to your mother.” She cries pitifully. I laugh. “You don't love me. You never have.” I whisper and I snap the staff in half.

 

Snapping the staff causes a burst of green magic to leap out of the fragments, hitting my mother in an instant. She vanishes. “Where, where did she go?” Lonnie gasps. “Evie!” I remember, rushing to her side. Chad is holding her hand, tears in his eyes. “Its ok Evie, it's going to be ok.” I whisper, stroking her hair gently as I use the last blast of my magic to heal her wounds. “Ohh thank god.” Chad holds her close. “Love you E.” I whisper as she puts her arms around me. “Love you to.” She replies just as the doors open and the others rush in. “Jafar, Cruella what happened to them?” Anita asks as Jay rushes in with a bleeding Audrey. “Jafar’s in this lamp. Early wedding gift?” He holds it toward Ben who rolls his eyes at him. “Roger is watching Cruella. I want her to be taken back to Auradon and stand trial.” Carlos says confidently. Ben nods. “It's over then? It's finally over?” Chad asks. “I don't know.” Ben answers truthfully. I am about to respond but I am distracted by a certain figure heading out to the balcony.  
With no one noticing I manage to sneak out to follow the man. Diaval out onto the balcony.   
“Stop!” I cry, he turns and faces me and smiles. “Mal.” He says slowly. “Where are you going? You are a hero. You must come back to Auradon with us.” I say. “Alas I cannot. I must head off I'm afraid.” He smiles at me sadly. “Who are you?” I ask. “An ally, a good one and all. I'll see you again Mal, save me a place at the wedding though?” He smirks. “Wait!” I cry but he turns himself into a raven and soars away from me. “Mal!” I hear Ben cry for me. “Mal are you alright? Are the babies alright?” He asks worriedly. “They're fine, they're fine.” I say quietly, my mind returning to the horrific thing I did. “Mal what's wrong? I know when something's wrong. Tell me.” He commands. “I, I made a terrible mistake Ben, I became the villain I dreaded.” I cry. “What? What did you do?” He asks and I bury my head into his chest as I tell him of my villainous actions…

 

When I have finished explains everything to me he doesn't say anything for a couple of minutes. “Ohh Mal.” He says eventually and hugs me even closer. “I'm a monster.” I whisper. “No. You are not a monster. I would have done the exact same thing if we had done this together Mal. We all have our dark sides.” He kisses my forehead gently. “But what I did… I did it out of selfishness. I couldn't bear our children going dark Ben.” I whimper. “Now they won't. Not with the best parents in the entire world watching over them and guiding them through life. However we can never tell them of what we did. The consequences are unthinkable. Yet it is only you and I who know the truth and we changed the future Mal! Our children are going to be brilliant, just like my amazing fiancée. I love you Mal, you are no monster to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you.” Ben cries and I kiss him deeply, he wraps his arms around my waist as he kisses me back. “I love you to.” I whisper as we head to leave the Isle Of The Lost. “Mal. Your never going to guess what happened with my parents…”


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Disney Descendants. All rights go to there respective owners.

 

Chapter Eighteen

 

Epilogue……………

 

Mal’s POV

 

A month after the final battle between myself and my mother Ben and I decided to get married whilst I am still quite flat. However the events leading up to the wedding were very important. Upon arrival after I had stopped laughing Ben released his parents and The Fairy Godmother from their prison on a couple of conditions. They don't say anything to me that is cruel. They accept me as the future queen of Auradon and their grandchildren and the final addendum the name Caffrey. Yet they will no longer have any say in what happens in Auradon. The royal court will that consists of me, Ben, Evie, Chad, Jay, Audrey, Carlos, Tara, Jane, Doug, Lonnie, Roger and Anita. The best royal court ever as Chad had put it! 

 

I finally went to the hospital and Ben and I were told that I was indeed pregnant with twins and they are two healthy babies. I swear Ben cried when we heard our children's heartbeat for the first time. I didn't cry. Not at all! Well maybe a little!  
The dungeons were repaired and were created on mine and the Fairy Godmother’s magic and now hold a lamp, the evil queen and Cruella De Vil. Where they will remain for all eternity. I, Evie, Jay and Carlos agree on and no one has a problem with that at all!

 

Chad asked Evie to marry him practically the minute we stepped onto Auradon soil, which she said yes to immediately. Carlos still can't decide between Tara and Jane, who fight each other on a regular basis it seems. Jay and Audrey eloped much to her parents disgust. To which they were threatened to be put on The Isle Of The Lost by Ben, if they harmed Jay, who has now become good friends with Ben surprisingly and Doug and Lonnie are still together, their relationship surprised everyone but if they are happy we are happy.

 

On the morning of my wedding day I awake with butterflies in my stomach. It's not everyday you get married and become queen!  
“Come on Mal! You can't sleep through the most important day of your life!” Evie squarks in my ear before darting to the bathroom. “Evie are you ok?” I ask her as hear the sound of her throwing up. “I'm fine. Now let's get you ready for the best day of your life!” She squeals as I join her in the bathroom, where she's crouched over the toilet. “Evie…” I look at her knowingly. “Let's get you ready!” She cries. I roll my eyes. “Evie are you pregnant?” I fold my arms. She looks away. “Evie?” I start. “I wasn't going to tell you until you came back from your honeymoon. I found out last week.” She sighs. “Ohh Evie!” I cry giving my best friend a hug. “We still need to get you ready. We're behind schedule and there is no such thing as being fashionably late your wedding day!”

 

Evie spends three hours on getting me ready, having designed and made my wedding dress, the bridesmaids dresses and the boys suits. Evie has practically organised and designed my wedding! Being the head bridesmaid and all. A job she adored.  
“You look so beautiful Mal!” She cries in joy when she's finally finished. I gasp. My hair has been curled gently and is lose around my face which is perfectly made up and my dress. My dress is long a purple as I would never wear white and glitters in the light and hides my baby bump perfectly!  
“Stunning in every way.” She hugs me tightly. “As are you!” I gasp at Evie's appearance. Her blue hair flowing around her and she is wearing a short black dress, like all the other bridesmaids will be wearing. “Let’s go then!” She cries. I take a long deep breath as I head for the door…

 

The ride to the church with my bridesmaids, Evie, Tara, Audrey, Jane, Anita and Lonnie is nerve wracking yet amazing at the same time. The three people who will be giving me away are here as well. Evie, Jay and Carlos as I have no father to give me away. The other person in the car is Belle. Ben's mother.  
“Mal. I am really sorry for the abysmal way me and Adam treated you. I wish for your forgiveness every day. Please accept this as a gift to you.” She hands me a long ruby pendant. I put it on. “Thank you.” I smile at her, hoping this is the start of a new beginning for us all as the car stops and we are here.

 

I walk towards the doors nervously the entire population (including all pets) are watching me silently as Jay and Evie take my arms, Carlos on Jay’s side.  
“The four of us, together forever right? Nothing breaks us.” Jay proclaims with a grin as the doors open and the wedding music begins and we begin to walk in, my bridesmaids behind me. My eyes locked on Ben who stands at the altar with his best man Chad. Roger and Doug playing the organ in harmony. Ben smiles widely at me as I approach him. Once at the alter Jay, Evie and Carlos put my hands in Ben's. “Look after our sister.” Jay mutters gruffly as Ben takes my hands smiling widely at me as the ceremony begins.

 

I am Mal The Queen Of Auradon wife to Ben The King Of Auradon. We race out of the church together hand in hand as husband and wife as confetti is thrown at us as we get into the carriage which will take us back to the castle where we are holding the after party. Organised by Jay. I smirk at that as I am pregnant and will not fall subject to Jay’s cocktails but the others are going to get absolutely wasted.

 

The first dance between Ben and I is the best dance ever. It is to the song Shut Up And Dance. Chosen by Ben and is very, very humours. In fact I do believe Jay films It on his phone and sends it to YouTube!  
“So how does it feel to be my wife?” Ben wraps his arms around my tightly. “Amazing.” I kiss him softly. “Congratulations.” A familiar voice calls. The voice of Diaval. “You are going to have to tell us who you are eventually.” Ben sighs. “Perhaps another time. Here, for the children.” He holds out a box to me. I open the lid to reveal two rattles, black with a purple ball. “Thank you.” I smile gratefully. “I'll be seeing you.” He smirks before disappearing. “He's a mystery.” Ben sighs. “One that can wait.” I kiss him, dragging him toward the door. “Ready to begin our honeymoon?” He asks. “Definitely.” I smile as we disappear off into the night hand in hand. I no longer fear the future. I regret deeply what I did that made me no longer fear the future but, despite the awful nightmares that plague me because of it. I want to put it behind me and become the hero Ben know’s I can be so that my children will forever be light and so that we will all live happily ever after and our happy ending has only just begun.

 

Sixteen Years Later 

 

No One’s POV

 

“Medea. Medea, Maleficent requires us.” Killian mutters, hooking his hook around her wrist, pulling her with him. The hook hiding the horrible scars that burnt his hand off when he was two by the same monster they are going to see now. But that monster came back for them after killing Captain Hook and Hades and took the two children from the burning building and raised them as her own. She never planned to help Mal or kill them. Medea quickly grabs her best friend Elena, the daughter of The Wicked Witch Of The West, dragging her with them. They also collect Joseph (Joe) the son of Madam Mim, Killian’s best friend with them to. “What do you want witch?” Killian looks at Maleficent, a shadow of her former self, a non entity an old crone to them all. “It's been sixteen years. You've both suffered terribly...” She eyes Killian’s hook and Medea, who's scars from the cover her back and the side of her head so she has to wear one side in mini plaits to distract from the scaring. Maleficent grins at the people before her. “Let's get some revenge. Let's destroy a few happy endings!”

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!! Thank you for all who read and commented. Please comment if you want a sequel. I've ready written most of it.


End file.
